Tela de araña
by FreeShadows
Summary: Hinata despierta el interés de Oikawa, y este comenzará a tejer una cuidadosa tela de araña a su alrededor para hacerle suyo. ¿Hinata conseguirá percatarse y escapar del juego de Oikawa antes de que sea demasiado tarde o cederá a las tentaciones quedando cada vez más enredado en su red?
1. Prólogo y Capítulo 1: Llama prendida

Prólogo

Sabía que esto estaba mal, que debía parar, pero también sabía que por más que lo intentara sus caderas no se detendrían. La sensación de estar completamente lleno se sentía tan bien…

—Buen chico, chibi-chan —le elogió Oikawa claramente satisfecho, a la vez que utilizaba su boca para estimular uno de los pezones del menor como recompensa.

Hinata no pudo evitar gemir aún más fuertemente y agarró con sus manos el pelo del armador. Debería apartarle, necesitaba espacio para poder volver a pensar con claridad, para detener esta locura, pero en vez de eso le acercó aún más a él mientras el movimiento de sus caderas se aceleraba aún más.

—Buen chico —repitió Oikawa, para luego agarrar la cadera de Hinata, cambiando el ángulo de penetración a la vez que se comenzaba a mover él también acompasándose al ritmo que había establecido.

El menor soltó un chillido por la impresión, ya que de esa forma el armador estaba llegando aún más profundo dentro de él si era posible a la vez que golpeaba una y otra vez ese punto en su interior que se sentía tan bien.

Tanto placer… era demasiado… necesitaba reducir el ritmo, o si no…

—Está bien, chibi-chan —le susurró Oikawa al oído para luego lamer sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja, consiguiendo que el menor emitiera otro audible gemido—. No tienes que pensar en nada, solo concéntrate en mi toque —le indicó mientras le agarraba de la nuca, enterrando sus dedos en su pelo y haciéndole ladear la cabeza para dejar también su cuello expuesto y ponerse a repartir lametones y leves mordiscos en él.

Hinata arqueó la espalda, gimiendo sin control. El armador estaba prestando especial atención a sus puntos más sensibles, demostrando una vez más que había desentrañado todas sus debilidades. Así que, a pesar de que su traicionero cuerpo quería quedarse laxo bajo su toque, él se esforzó nuevamente por apartarse de la hábil boca de Oikawa. Aunque su intento fue extremadamente patético y débil y solo consiguió que el mayor soltara una leve risita divertida contra su sensible piel.

—Eres tan adorable cuando tratas de ser terco, chibi-chan —le dijo Oikawa con voz cantarina, a la vez que se alejaba un poco para poder mirarle fijamente a los ojos, con una inconfundible chispa de malicia en los suyos—. Pero, como siempre, tu cuerpo es sincero —señaló para al instante después utilizar una de sus manos y bombear el descuidado miembro del menor, para luego sonreír ladinamente al oír los consiguientes gemidos complacidos que emitió el pelinaranja sin poder evitarlo a la vez que arqueaba aún más la espalda, dejando su cuello plagado de marcas de besos nuevamente al descubierto, tentando al mayor que no pudo resistir la tentación de volver a bajar la cabeza para renovar algunas de esas marcas que ya habían comenzado a desvanecerse—. Tu cuerpo ya lo ha entendido, chibi-chan. ¿Por qué te sigues resistiendo? —le preguntó mientras ascendía por su cuello arqueado, pasando por su barbilla, su mejilla para detenerse en la comisura de su boca para mirar fijamente los ojos entrecerrados del menor. Sonrió nuevamente al comprobar que cada vez mostraban menos terquedad y más sumisión según iba aumentando la velocidad de sus envestidas y seguía estimulando hábilmente sus puntos más sensibles—. Solo entrégate al placer, chibi-chan. Entrégate a mí.

Después de esa declaración Oikawa le envistió profundamente, consiguiendo que emitiera un fuerte gemido y luego se lanzó a introducir su lengua en su ahora vulnerable boca para darle un profundo beso que le robó el aliento.

Hinata perdió toda su capacidad de resistirse en ese momento, fue como si su mente se desconectara tanto por el abrumador placer como por la falta de oxígeno, y simplemente se entregó al beso, quedando su cuerpo ya completamente laxo y receptivo a los toques del armador.

Al percibir su rendición Oikawa sonrió maliciosamente en medio del beso, y se separó un poco para murmurar:

—Buen chico, chibi-chan.

En su actual estado aturdido Hinata no se detuvo a cuestionarse por qué una parte de él se sintió complacido por ese elogio, mucho menos cuando el armador volvió a robarle el aliento con un profundo beso a la vez que le hacía abrir aún más ampliamente más piernas, logrando con eso golpear aún mas certeramente ese punto tan sensible en su interior, casi haciéndole enloquecer por las abrumadoras sensaciones. Pero se sentía tan bien… Quería más. Su cuerpo reaccionó y sus caderas se movieron respondiendo a sus envestidas. Estaba tan cerca… Casi a punto de explotar…

Oikawa se separó del beso para volver a susurrarle en el oído:

—Solo déjalo salir, chibi-chan. Ven a mí.

Como si su cuerpo hubiera estado esperando esa señal, el orgasmo le golpeó con toda su fuerza y se corrió copiosamente a la vez que emitía un fuerte gemido. Aún así Oikawa se siguió moviendo por su ahora estrechada cavidad, buscando su propia liberación, y consiguiendo alcanzarla pronto liberando toda su carga en el interior del menor.

Hinata aún estaba aturdido y jadeando por su reciente orgasmo, sintiéndose desmadejado y echó pedazos mientras las réplicas del placer aún seguían recorriendo su cuerpo, junto con la cálida sensación de su culo siendo llenado por la semilla del armador.

—Buen chico chibi-chan —le volvió a elogiar Oikawa, claramente complacido y con malicia brillando nuevamente en sus ojos —. Buen chico — reiteró, aprovechándose de la actual vulnerabilidad del menor para robarle otro profundo beso.

Hinata no encontró fuerzas ni voluntad para resistirse mientras el armador volvía a estimular levemente sus puntos más sensibles, claramente buscando despertar el cuerpo del menor para otra ronda. Fue aterradora la rapidez con la que consiguió que el miembro del menor volviera a estar erecto y el resto de su cuerpo ardiendo ansioso por su toque. Sin embargo el único pensamiento que consiguió hilar la confundida mente del jugador del Karasuno fue: "¿Cómo he llegado a esto?"

 _Varios meses antes._

Capítulo 1: Llama prendida.

Era un día normal en un tranquilo barrio de Japón. La gente paseaba por las calles, saludaba a sus conocidos, charlaban y hacían los recados que tenían pendientes. Todo era paz y tranquilidad. Hasta que la armonía que reinaba fue rota por el eco de un fuerte grito que comenzó a resonar en la distancia. Al poco tiempo se pudo ver que alguien pasaba corriendo a una velocidad asombrosa, haciendo gala de unos increíbles reflejos al esquivar milagrosamente a toda la gente que estaba en la calle, para después seguir su camino a toda velocidad mientras seguía gritando.

Habría sido de esperar que la gente de la calle se sobresaltara al ser testigos de una escena así, pero ni siquiera dirigieron la mirada hacia él ni abandonaron sus actividades, como si no acabara de pasar un pequeño huracán humano por su lado. El motivo de esto era que estaban acostumbrados, después de todo era la rutina de todos los domingos.

El joven chico que corría no era nada más y nada menos que Hinata Shoyo en medio de su entrenamiento matutino y esa frenética carrera no era más que el principio de su rutina.

Después de dar varias vueltas al barrio a una velocidad vertiginosa, se detuvo en frente del parque, jadeando desesperadamente en busca de aire pero sin soltar la pelota de voleibol que tenía en las manos. Desde que el entrenador Ukai le había dicho que tuviera siempre un balón con él para acostumbrarse a su tacto y a su forma no se separaba de esa pelota, ni siquiera para dormir.

—Buenos días, Hinata-kun —le saludó casualmente un anciano que paseaba a su perro, como si no pareciera que el chico pelinaranja estuviera a punto de morir por falta de aire—. ¿Estás en medio de tu entrenamiento matutino?

Hinata tomó otro par de respiraciones profundas y alzó la mirada a la vez que esbozaba una brillante sonrisa.

—Así es, viejo Usui —le respondió alegremente aunque aún jadeando levemente.

—Ser joven es fantástico, pero no deberías esforzarte tanto. Es malo para tu salud.

—Siempre me dice lo mismo viejo, pero estoy perfectamente bien —se jactó haciendo una pose orgullosa para al segundo después volver a echar a correr en dirección al interior del parque, aunque esta vez a una velocidad más moderada—. Usted es el que debería tener cuidado, después de todo podría morirse un día de estos.

—¡A mi todavía me quedan muchos años de vida, maldito mocoso! —espetó el anciano alzando su bastón de forma amenazante.

Hinata simplemente se rio y se despidió con la mano antes de desaparecer entre los árboles rumbo a su lugar de entrenamiento secreto.

Se trataba de un pequeño claro en el parque al que no solía ir la gente porque no tenía bancos ni nada atractivo para los niños. Solo era un pedazo de terreno baldío rodeado de árboles y arbustos en medio de la nada, justo lo que necesitaba para practicar tranquilo.

Sin perder el tiempo Hinata lanzó el balón al aire y comenzó a golpearle hacia arriba una y otra vez con los brazos. Poco tiempo después se sintió aburrido, pero se obligó a terminar con el número de golpes que había establecido. Después, para variar, determinó practicar los saques. Se colocó a una distancia adecuada del árbol que iba a ser su objetivo y golpeó el balón. La pelota incidió sobre el árbol pero de refilón, haciendo que el balón saliera despedido hacia un lado y se perdiera entre los arbustos. El chico suspiró frustrado y fue a por el balón para después volver a practicar su saque, y así una y otra vez.

Los domingos era el día que más odiaba Hinata. No había actividades del club y si quería jugar voleibol tenía que hacerlo solo. Había intentado preguntar a Kageyama y algún otro de sus compañeros de equipo para quedar con ellos los domingos para entrenar, pero el capitán y el entrenador se enfadaron mucho con él después de enterarse y le prohibieron hacerlo. Insistían que era bueno e importante para el cuerpo tener al menos un día a la semana de descanso. Pero aunque Hinata hubiera fingido ante ellos diciéndoles que les haría caso le parecía que un día desperdiciado sin voleibol era absurdo y así había comenzado a practicar por su cuenta. Aunque hacerlo solo fuera super aburrido y le recordara demasiado a esos días que tanto le gustaría olvidar, en los que no tenía un equipo y siempre debía practicar solo.

Distraído con sus depresivos pensamientos Hinata golpeó mal la pelota y esta salió volando lejos sin golpear el árbol que era su objetivo, perdiéndose de vista entre los árboles y la maleza de esa parte del parque.

—Mierda —se quejó el chico molesto y se dispuso a ir a buscar el balón.

Sin embargo al segundo después su balón venía volando a toda velocidad hacia él, sorprendiéndole completamente. Más por reflejo que por una decisión consciente Hinata se puso en posición para recibir el balón con los brazos; pero lo hizo mal porque, aunque detuvo el balón con los brazos, lo mandó directo contra su propia cara, haciendo que se callera de espaldas del impacto de forma nada elegante.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —se las arregló para espetar el chico confundido y cabreado mientras seguía tirado en el suelo tocándose su adolorida nariz con una de las manos para evaluar los daños. Gracias a dios parecía que no estaba sangrando a pesar del fuerte impacto que había recibido.

Poco después escuchó una risa cerca de él. Una risa que, a su pesar, le resultaba terriblemente familiar e hizo que al instante se pusiera alerta y en tensión.

—Tus recepciones son tan terribles como siempre chibi-chan. Siempre terminas superando mis expectativas.

Hinata se apresuró en incorporarse para comprobar sus sospechas que, para su desgracia y estupefacción, resultaron ser ciertas.

—¡Gran rey! gritó Hinata mostrando su conmoción.

Oikawa le sonrió de forma petulante mientras hacía girar el balón de Hinata sobre su dedo como si nada. Al parecer lo había recogido después de que volviera a salir volando por el impacto.

—Nunca había visto a nadie darse a sí mismo un golpe en la cara con tanta fuerza como para caerse de espaldas al suelo. Eres tan divertido chibi-chan —el recién llegado volvió a reírse descaradamente, haciendo que el otro se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas de la vergüenza.

Sin embargo Hinata trató de mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba, terminando de levantarse orgullosamente para después plantarle cara sin amilanarse.

—Pues este "divertido chibi-chan" te dio una paliza en nuestro último partido —le recordó sonriendo de lado, satisfecho sabiendo que había metido el dedo en la llaga cuando la sonrisa del otro se torció para mostrar una leve mueca de desagrado.

—Siempre vas a atacar donde más duele, chibi-chan —contraatacó Oikawa, volviendo a sonreír recuperándose rápidamente—. Pero te recuerdo que antes de eso nosotros ya os habíamos ganado una vez, así que solo estamos empatados y no venceréis por segunda vez.

—Eso habrá que verlo —le retó el jugador del Karasuno con una pose desafiante.

Oikawa se rió de su descaro.

—Pero, ¿sabes? Deberías agradecer que el voleibol sea un juego de equipo. Porque si fueras solo tú contra mí está claro que no tendrías ninguna posibilidad —le dijo de forma burlona.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —espetó Hinata cabreado, dando un fuerte paso al frente—. Puedo derrotarte en cualquier momento.

—¿Ni tan siquiera puedes recibir uno de mis saques con esas pésimas recepciones tuyas?

—Claro que sí —aseguró el pelinaranja sin pensar.

Oikawa sonrió triunfante de forma ladeada y cogió con las dos manos el balón que había estado haciendo girar sobre su dedo.

—Entonces demuéstramelo —le retó poniéndose en posición para sacar.

Hinata también se puso en posición para recibir en un acto reflejo.

Oikawa lanzó el balón al aire, dio un salto y golpeó fuertemente el balón con su habitual estilo pulcro y elegante.

Hinata, para su desgracia, apenas lo vio venir y solo pudo quedarse quieto en el sitio mientras el balón pasaba a toda velocidad al lado de su cabeza para después golpear fuertemente el suelo con un ruido sordo.

Oikawa sonrió orgullosamente, con una burla en la punta de la lengua, pero fue interrumpido porque Hinata se apresuró en recoger el balón del suelo y lanzárselo de vuelta. El jugador mayor lo atrapó en un acto reflejo.

—Esta vez no cuenta, estaba distraído —argumentó Hinata con tono serio y volviéndose a poner en posición para recibir—. Una vez más.

Oikawa parpadeó sorprendido pero se recuperó rápidamente volviendo a sonreír de forma prepotente.

—No importa cuánto lo intentes, siempre…

—¡Una vez más! —le cortó Hinata determinado con fuego en los ojos.

—Bueno, supongo que no me puedo negar si me miras así —cedió finalmente encogiéndose de hombros, como quien finalmente accede a darle un caramelo a un niño para que este no haga una rabieta.

Oikawa volvió a sacar el balón y el resultado fue el mismo, Hinata ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Pero el chico más bajo volvió a recoger el balón del suelo rápidamente y lanzárselo de vuelta al mayor.

—¡Una vez más! —volvió a reclamar Hinata, el fuego de sus ojos en vez de debilitarse parecía que tan solo había aumentado al igual que su determinación.

Esta vez Oikawa no le respondió nada, simplemente sonrió de forma ladeada y volvió a sacar.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y antes de que se dieran cuenta comenzó a anochecer. La luz que incidía entre los árboles del parque se había vuelto anaranjada destacando el brillo del pelo naranja de Hinata. Oikawa podría haber aprovechado para burlarse de que parecía que la cabeza del jugador del Karasuno estaba en llamas, pero el armador bastante tenía con intentar recuperar el aliento mientras apoyaba las manos sobre sus rodillas en un intento por mantenerse de pie.

—Una vez más —se escuchó la voz de Hinata, diciendo esas palabras seguramente por millonésima vez en ese día.

—Reconozco que tu tenacidad es digna de elogio, chibi-chan. Pero deberías saber cuándo rendirte —habló Oikawa entre jadeos aún con la mirada gacha.

—Una vez más —insistió el menor.

Oikawa suspiró exasperado y alzó la mirada para mirar al otro chico.

—Tal vez lo considere si consigues decírmelo mirándome a la cara.

Hinata estaba tumbado boca abajo en el suelo con una mano extendida agarrando la pelota de voleibol. Apenas había conseguido arrastrarse hasta ella después de haber recibido el último saque de Oikawa con la cara y caerse una vez más al suelo de bruces. El cuerpo del menor temblaba mientras hacía fuerza contra el suelo con su mano libre en un intento por incorporarse, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano y al final quedó tirado en el suelo con el cuerpo laxo, sin señales de que fuera a volver a moverse.

— Chibi-chan, ¿aún estás vivo? —le preguntó Oikawa pero sin el tono burlón que llevaba utilizando todo el día, porque sinceramente lo dudaba.

Hinata no movió un músculo pero se las arregló para farfullar algo ininteligible en respuesta, ya que aún estaba de cara contra el suelo, pero seguramente se habría tratado de algún insulto.

Oikawa volvió a sonreír divertido y se enderezó tomando una última respiración profunda para después acercarse con paso lento al chico caído. Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas se las arregló para levantar el peso muerto en el que se había convertido Hinata y echárselo al hombro para cargarle como si se tratara de un saco de patatas con la mitad superior del menor colgando por su espalda.

—Pesas mucho para el cuerpo tan pequeño que tienes chibi-chan. ¿Acaso eres todo músculo? —comentó de forma burlona a la vez que le pellizcaba el muslo dolorosamente.

Hinata se quejó de dolor, se las arregló para darle un leve golpe en la espalda con el puño y farfulló algo que esta vez fue claramente un insulto.

—No seas tan rudo, chibi-chan. Solo era una broma —habló Oikawa riéndose mientras caminaba hacia el lugar en el que estaba la mochila que Hinata había dejado en el suelo cuando llegó—. Deberías agradecerme que sea una persona lo suficientemente amable como para no dejarte aquí tirado después de haberme tenido esclavizado todo el día con tus exigencias. Merecerías que te dejara abandonado a tu suerte para que te conviertas en comida para los perros callejeros, aunque a lo mejor ni siquiera ellos te querrían porque sacarían poca carne de ti.

A pesar de sus palabras Oikawa fue gentil y cuidadoso con sus movimientos al bajar a Hinata de su hombro y dejarle sentado en el suelo recostando su pequeño cuerpo inerte contra el tronco de un árbol. Después de estar seguro de que el menor no se deslizaría de bruces hacia el suelo cuando le soltara, Oikawa le liberó de su agarre y se sentó en el suelo en frente de él, tomándose unos segundos para mirar al pelinaranja.

Hinata tenía la piel enrojecida y cubierta por una leve capa de sudor. Su respiración era irregular y jadeante. Tenía el cuerpo laxo recostado contra el tronco, las piernas abiertas en una posición descuidada y sus brazos colgando inertes a sus costados. Su cabeza colgaba sobre su hombro, su boca estaba entreabierta por su respiración forzada y sus ojos entrecerrados porque claramente apenas podía mantenerse consciente por el cansancio. Su mirada estaba nublada por el agotamiento, pero en el fondo de sus ojos aún se podía ver como ardía el fuego de su determinación al negarse a cerrarlos por completo.

Oikawa disfrutó de la vista durante unos segundos más, recorriendo de arriba abajo todo el cuerpo del menor con la mirada, quizás de forma demasiado penetrante como para considerarse educado, como si se lo estuviera comiendo con los ojos. Aunque Hinata apenas registró este hecho porque estaba demasiado concentrado en retomar fuerzas y aliento para recobrar un poco la compostura. Pero le costaba pensar, sus músculos parecían estar gritando de dolor y su garganta estaba tan seca.

Hinata vio de reojo que su mochila estaba a su lado, y se esforzó por alzar una mano hacia ella, aunque apenas consiguió levantarla del suelo y soltó un quejido por el dolor de sus músculos.

Oikawa pareció salir de su ensimismamiento al ver su movimiento y sostuvo la mano del menor antes de que esta golpeara el suelo cuando este volvió a quedarse sin fuerzas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres chibi-chan? —le preguntó Oikawa en el tono más amable y solícito que el menor le había oído utilizar nunca. Aún así Hinata era orgulloso y se negó a decírselo soltando un leve gruñido de frustración—. Dímelo, chibi-chan. Dímelo y te daré lo que quieras.

Hinata le dirigió al mayor una mirada terca, todavía negándose a ceder. Pero Oikawa le sostuvo la mirada y esperó pacientemente mientras acariciaba la mano del menor que aún no había soltado trazando círculos con el pulgar sobre su piel.

El jugador de Karasuno sintió las caricias extrañamente agradables y no pudo evitar relajar la tensión de sus músculos. Se sentía tan cansado y tenía tanta sed. Todo eso, unido al hecho de que Oikawa no estuviera aprovechándose de su vulnerabilidad para burlarse de él provocaron que al final cediera.

—Agua… —se las arregló para farfullar Hinata finalmente.

—Buen chico, chibi-chan —le felicitó el mayor con una sonrisa amable, apretándole la mano levemente antes de soltarla y ponerse a rebuscar en la mochila.

Hinata soltó un leve gruñido de descontento, tanto por las palabras de Oikawa como por la repentina pérdida del tacto agradable. No se detuvo a pensar en por qué le molestaba este último hecho.

Finalmente Oikawa sacó una botella de agua de la bolsa y los ojos de Hinata brillaron anhelantes al ver el líquido que tanto ansiaba su reseca garganta y trató de volver a moverse para alcanzarla inútilmente.

—Tranquilo, chibi-chan. Deja que yo me encargue. Te dije que te daría lo que me pidieras, ¿no? —le recordó Oikawa mientras destapaba la botella y se acercaba para sentarse esta vez al lado de Hinata.

El armador agarró la cabeza del menor por la nuca, deslizando sus dedos entre sus rebeldes mechones anaranjados, para ayudarle a enderezar la cabeza y acercó la botella a sus labios.

Hinata se dejó hacer sin quejas, a pesar de que la cercanía de Oikawa podría considerarse como más dentro de su espacio personal de lo necesario, ya que tenía los ojos fijos en su anhelado objetivo.

La boquilla de la botella finalmente entró en contacto con los labios entreabiertos del menor y poco después el agua fresca entró en su boca para luego descender por su garganta reseca. Se sintió tan bien por ese primer trago que sin ser consciente de ello gimió levemente de placer y le venció el ansia de beber más. Sacó fuerzas para inclinar su cabeza más hacia delante, precipitándose sobre la botella y provocando que accidentalmente entrara en su boca más agua del que podía tragar. Se atragantó y comenzó a toser, derramando parte del agua que cayó por su barbilla y su cuello mojando también su pecho y su camiseta.

—No seas tan impaciente, chibi-chan —le reprendió levemente Oikawa, a la vez que retomaba el control de la situación reafirmando su agarre sobre la nuca de Hinata para que este no pudiera moverse y colocando la botella en la posición gusta para que el agua entrara en su boca poco a poco.

En un primer momento el menor gruñó cabreado por el agarre dominante del armador, pero cuando comprobó que en esa posición el agua entraba de forma cómoda en su boca se relajo y se concentró en seguir bebiendo. Al ver que Hinata ya se mostraba dócil el mayor suavizó su agarre.

—Así es, poco a poco chibi-chan —le elogió Oikawa, pero Hinata ni siquiera prestó atención a sus palabras o en cómo había disminuido la fuerza de su agarre, concentrado como estaba en saciar su sed.

Oikawa se permitió el lujo profundizar con sus dedos en el pelo del menor, acariciando suavemente su cuero cabelludo. Hinata se relajó aún más de forma inconsciente bajo su toque, sin reaccionar en contra de su tacto, lo que le permitió corroborar al mayor que estaba demasiado ensimismado bebiendo como para prestar atención a nada más. Oikawa sonrió traviesamente de forma ladeada mientras acariciaba con más confianza la cabeza de Hinata y se permitía disfrutar de las vistas que tenía desde su posición.

El agua que se había derramado mojando la camiseta del menor había hecho que esta se ciñera a su figura destacando los músculos que había debajo. La expresión de Hinata mientras tragaba ávidamente cada gota era claramente de placer y de vez en cuando y de forma claramente inconsciente emitía algún leve gemido.

—Eres tan lindo cuando estás tan vulnerable, chibi-chan —susurró Oikawa con voz grave. Ante la nueva falta de reacción del menor decidió darse otro capricho y sumergió su rostro en el pelo rebelde de Hinata—. Jamás imaginé que tu pelo sería tan suave, sin duda nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Pero esto me hace preguntarme cómo se sentirá el tacto de otras partes de tu cuerpo—. Oikawa pareció aburrirse por la falta de reacción de Hinata, ya que para llamar su atención apartó la botella de sus labios, provocando que este soltara un quejido de molestia—. Me tientas.


	2. Capítulo 2: Tanteando el terreno

Capítulo 2: Tanteando el terreno.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó Hinata levemente aturdido, al parecer finalmente había salido de su ensimismamiento.

—Nada importante, chibi-chan —aseguró el armador con una de sus mejores sonrisas a la vez que se apartaba del menor, antes de que este se percatara de lo innecesariamente cerca que había estado, y volvía a cerrar la botella de agua.

—Quiero más —se quejó el pelinaranja alzando las manos para agarrarse a la botella.

—Me alegra comprobar que ya te encuentras mejor, chibi-chan. Pero no es bueno llenar tu estómago solo de agua después de hacer un ejercicio tan intenso. Necesitas algo con más sustancia —le sermoneó Oikawa soltando completamente su agarre sobre Hinata, después de comprobar que ya podía mantenerse erguido por sí mismo, para volver a rebuscar en la mochila—. Creo que antes vi algo perfecto para eso. Aquí esta —exclamó triunfante a la vez que sacaba un bento.

—Ese es mi almuerzo —señaló el jugador del Karasuno, sorprendido porque había olvidado que lo tenía pero a la vez ansioso por hincarle el diente.

—El almuerzo que te has saltado por culpa de tu terquedad y me has obligado a ayunar a mi también, así que para compensarme deberías dejar que me lo comiera todo yo —declaró el armador con una sonrisa traviesa mientras abría el envase para comprobar su contenido.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡De ninguna manera! —gritó Hinata abalanzándose para alcanzar su comida, pero Oikawa esquivó su arremetida fácilmente con sus rápidos reflejos, además de que el menor todavía estaba débil y adolorido y apenas podía moverse.

—Pero si hay salchichas con forma de pulpo, mis preferidas —señaló Oikawa entusiasmado, alejándose aún más para frustración de Hinata y cogiendo uno de las susodichas salchichas con los palillos para acercarse el alimento a la boca sonriendo burlonamente.

—¡Eso es mi-! —la protesta del menor fue interrumpida cuando los palillos que sostenía el armador cambiaron repentinamente de rumbo para introducirse dentro de la boca abierta de Hinata.

El jugador del Karasuno comenzó a masticar la salchicha en un acto reflejo, aunque aún estaba conmocionado por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos. Oikawa se rió descaradamente de su expresión sorprendida para después coger otra salchicha con los palillos que esta vez introdujo en su propia boca.

—¡Oye! —se las arregló para quejarse Hinata mientras aún masticaba.

—No quiero quedarme sin comer, pero tampoco puedo dejarte en ayunas o te desmayarías por inanición y me tocaría llevarte a cuestas a tu casa, cosa que no me apetece nada—. El menor iba a volver a quejarse después de vaciar su boca tragando pero fue nuevamente interrumpido porque Oikawa le metió un rollo de huevo en su boca abierta, haciéndole callar de forma efectiva y teniéndose que conformar con soltar un leve quejido ahogado. El armador sonrió burlón y satisfecho—. Así que repartiremos esta rica y nutritiva comida entre los dos —determinó para después comerse él también un rollo de huevo—. Oye, tu madre es una excelente cocinera. Esto está buenísimo—. Hinata tragó sonoramente y esta vez, antes de intentar volver a hablar, puso sus manos en frente de su boca para bloquear cualquier posible alimento que se pudiera acercar—. Aprendes rápido, chibi-chan —le elogió Oikawa, que ya había tenido algo de arroz cogido con los palillos, preparado para hacerle callar, que finalmente decidió comerse él mismo sonriendo con deleite ante su sabor.

—¡Deja de comerte mi comida! —le amenazó el menor, pero sin atreverse a apartar sus manos de enfrente de su cara por temor a que volviera a hacerle callar con comida —. ¿Y por qué comes con los mismos palillos que he comido yo? Es asqueroso.

—No sabía que fueras tan melindroso, chibi-chan. Eso podría llegar a ser un problema —la última parte la dijo susurrada para sí mismo.

—No soy melindroso. Solo sigo las normas básicas de higiene —se defendió el menor.

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer cuando quieras besar a una chica? —le preguntó con auténtica curiosidad.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Hinata sorprendido y azorado por el repentino cambio de tema.

—Sabes cómo es un beso, ¿no? ¿O es que acaso nunca has besado a alguien? —Oikawa tomó el fuerte sonrojo del menor como un no y siguió hablando—. Un beso se da boca a boca.

—¡No es lo mismo! ¡Los palillos los estás metiendo dentro de tu boca! —señaló Hinata convencido, como si se tratara de un argumento irrefutable. Oikawa parpadeó sorprendido.

—Eres aún más ignorante de lo que creía. No estoy hablando de un beso casto en los labios. En los besos de verdad metes la lengua dentro de la boca del otro. Se chupa, se lame y se hace todo tipo de cosas que implican un inevitable intercambio de saliva. Mucha saliva. Es de todo menos higiénico. Te lo digo yo que he llegado a besar a un sin número de chicas. Con algunas me ha llegado a dar auténtico asco y llegue a terminar con ellas después de eso. Los enjuagues bucales pueden ser buenos pero no hacen milagros.

Hinata abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua, totalmente conmocionado mientras intentaba asimilar esa nueva información. Oikawa sonrió divertido ante su reacción y en sus ojos resplandeció un brillo depredador.

—Si realmente eres tan puro, no podré evitar desear ensuciarte, chibi-chan —susurró Oikawa con voz ronca, en un tono demasiado bajo como para que le escuchara el aún sorprendido Hinata, y aprovecho que este había bajado la guardia para llenar su boca de arroz.

Demasiado desconcertado como para protestar el menor se limitó a comer mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando quieras besar a tu novia? ¿Vas a pedirla que se haga una limpieza bucal primero? —le provocó burlón, cansado de esperar a que reaccionara por su cuenta.

Hinata finalmente reaccionó, sonrojándose furiosamente.

—Ya lo veré cuando llegue el momento —se limitó a responder nervioso, de forma evasiva.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes novia ni tienes previsto tener una pronto?

—Ahora no necesito una novia. Todo mi tiempo libre lo ocupo con el voleibol.

—Así que eres tan fanático del voleibol que en tu cabeza no hay sitio para nada más. Sin duda eres igual que Tobio-chan.

—¡No me compares con-

La protesta del cabreado Hinata fue interrumpida con un nuevo rollo de huevo introducido con precisión en su boca por Oikawa. El menor le fulminó con la mirada y se apresuró en masticar mientras Oikawa sonreía burlonamente.

—Si no es así, ¿entonces es que aún no has encontrado ninguna chica que atrape tu corazón?

—¿Por qué debería seguir hablando de este tema contigo? —replicó el menor después de tragar, deseando zanjar de una vez el asunto, que ni siquiera sabía ya cómo había salido a colación, antes de colapsar por la vergüenza. Sonrojarse tanto no debía ser sano—. Esto es algo que se cuenta a los amigos de confianza, y tú y yo ni siquiera somos amigos.

Oikawa ignoró sus palabras y siguió presionando con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿O tal vez es que las chicas no se fijan en ti porque eres más bajito que ellas, chibi-chan? —le preguntó resaltando descaradamente el apodo.

La reacción de Hinata fue suficiente respuesta para él, ya que se encogió como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Obviamente había dado en el clavo.

—Pobre chibi-chan. Siendo así no me extraña que ni siquiera sepas cómo es un beso de verdad. Seguro que ni siquiera te han dado tu primer beso —le dijo mientras le palmeaba descaradamente su anaranjada cabeza gacha con un exagerado tono de lástima.

—¡Ya basta! —explotó Hinata con un grito, poniéndose de pie de un salto. La furia y la vergüenza le dieron las fuerzas que le faltaban para hacerlo—. ¡Me voy! —declaró finalmente determinado. No estaba dispuesto a aguantar esa charla ni sus burlas ni por un segundo más.

—Vamos, chibi-chan. No te enfades. No tienes que avergonzarte tanto —trató de apaciguarle Oikawa, pero no resultaba muy convincente cuando era obvio que apenas era capaz de contener la risa por la exagerada reacción del menor.

Hinata se limitó a gruñirle cada vez más molesto y le quitó el bento ya vacío de las manos bruscamente para guardarlo en su mochila junto con la botella. Se colgó la mochila a la espalda y se puso erguido para marcharse con la mayor dignidad posible, aunque aún seguía estando más rojo que un tomate por la vergüenza. Pero su orgullosa marcha fue truncada cuando sintió un calambre en las piernas solo con el primer paso que le hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo por el dolor y soltar un quejido ahogado.

—¡Chibi-chan! —exclamó Oikawa realmente preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

Hinata se negó a responder y se forzó a dar otro paso a pesar del dolor, pero sus músculos volvieron a protestar y parecían reacios a seguir sus órdenes. Sentía sus extremidades rígidas como tablas y dolían como el demonio.

—Deja de forzarte, chibi-chan —exigió el armador levantándose para retener al menor agarrándole por los hombros y evitar que diera otro paso más. Pero Hinata se resistió tercamente contra su agarre, soltando un gruñido por el dolor que esa acción le provocó—. Ya deja de ser tan terco. Si sigues así te vas a hacer daño de verdad —le reprendió a la vez que le obligaba a volver a sentarse en el suelo y le mantenía firmemente sujeto para que no pudiera volver a levantarse.

—¡¿Y a ti eso que más te da?! ¡No es de tu incumbencia! —le echo en cara el menor, todavía luchando contra el dominio del mayor y sintiéndose frustrado porque a pesar de sus esfuerzos el otro parecía ser capaz de manejarle como si se tratara de una muñeca.

—Si te lesionaras de una forma tan irresponsable estando yo presente no me lo perdonaría. Quiero derrotarte en la cancha y para eso tienes que ser capaz de jugar al voleibol y no verte impedido por una estúpida lesión —argumentó con un tono severo—. Además de que Tobio-chan y el resto de Karasuno me matarían —Hinata no encontró palabras para contradecir nada de eso y se limitó a chasquear la lengua frustrado—. Así que estate quieto y calladito un rato y deja que yo me encargue.

—¿Encargarte de qué? —le preguntó Hinata receloso, aunque permitió que el mayor le hiciera estirar las piernas sobre el suelo. Oikawa no le respondió y dirigió sus manos a una de las pantorrillas de Hinata para comenzar a masajearla—. ¡Maldición eso duele! ¡Estate quieto! —protestó intentando liberar su pierna de su agarre, pero el armador ignoró sus protestas y siguió firmemente con sus movimientos mecánicos.

—Todo lo bueno duele al principio, chibi-chan —le dijo Oikawa sonriendo para si mismo con la mirada fija en su tarea—. Ten paciencia y espera un poco. Te aseguro que merecerá la pena.

Hinata gruñó en protesta pero se rindió en intentar liberarse ya que estaba claro que el mayor no iba a ceder. Resistió el dolor durante un par de minutos que le resultaron tan largos como un par de horas, pero después de eso los pinchazos de dolor comenzaron a transformarse en otra cosa. Sus músculos todavía protestaban por sus movimientos, pero poco a poco parecían estar deshaciéndose los nudos de tensión que mantenían rígidas sus piernas y comenzó a sentirse mejor. Llegó un punto en el que incluso llegó a sentirse bien.

Perdido en las sensaciones, a Hinata se le escapó un leve gemido de placer. Pero al instante después, al ver la sonrisa petulante que le dirigía Oikawa, fue consciente de lo que había hecho, se sonrojó furiosamente y se llevó las manos a la boca para taparla y asegurarse de que no saliera ningún sonido vergonzoso más.

—¿Ya ha empezado a sentirse bien, chibi-chan? —le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona y masajeándole más firmemente. Eso se sintió realmente bien y el menor se alegró de haberse tapado la boca porque si no habría vuelto a gemir.

—No se siente para nada bien —se atrevió a negar Hinata con la voz ahogada desde detrás de sus manos cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a salir ningún sonido extraño de su boca.

Oikawa se rió de su terquedad.

—En ese caso, pasaré a la otra pierna. Después de todo también necesita cuidados.

Tal y como dijo soltó la pierna que tenía sujeta y pasó a la otra iniciando una vez más sus movimientos. A Hinata se le escapó un quejido de protesta tanto por la pérdida de la sensación placentera como por el dolor que le provocaba la pierna que aún estaba rígida. El contraste había hecho que sintiera el dolor aún más que la primera vez y se puso en tensión.

—Relájate, chibi-chan. Ya sabes que el dolor pasará pronto.

El menor le dirigió una mirada fulminante pero no se destapó la boca para replicarle porque sabía que si lo hacía se le escaparía el fuerte quejido de dolor que estaba conteniendo y el armador aprovecharía para volver a burlarse de él. Pero se le escapó una lágrima traicionera por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo que se apresuró a limpiar con uno de sus dedos pulgares sin destapar su boca. Pero solo tuvo que ver la leve sonrisa de Oikawa para saber que al mayor no se le había escapado ese pequeño detalle. La presión que ejercían las manos sobre su pierna se aflojo, disminuyendo el dolor, y lo que Hinata ahogó esta vez fue un suspiro de alivio.

—Así está mejor. ¿Verdad, chibi-chan?

El menor se negó a reconocerlo y se limitó a apartar la mirada tercamente. El armador sonrió de forma ladeada.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Oikawa siguió masajeando sus piernas con cada vez más precisión. Aunque Hinata ya no dejaba salir ningún sonido de su boca, pareció aprender a distinguir las pequeñas señales de su cuerpo porque disminuía la presión cuando era demasiado doloroso, la aumentaba justo cuando empezaba a sentirse bien haciendo que el placer aumentara y cuando el menor se encontraba tan a gusto que ya no quería que parara se movía para masajear otra zona. Dejando así a Hinata frustrado por la repentina e inexplicable sensación de pérdida que experimentaba, pero se negaba a reconocer que se sentía bien y a pedirle más. Antes se iba a arrastrándose como un gusano hasta su casa.

Este ciclo siguió hasta que los músculos de las piernas de Hinata dejaron de estar rígidos, y cuando Oikawa se levantó el menor pensó que ya había dado su tarea como concluida. Pero el armador simplemente cambió de posición para sentarse justo al lado de Hinata y luego agarrar uno de sus brazos. El menor permitió que le estirara la extremidad aunque le quitara una de las manos de la boca, ya que todavía le quedaba la otra para cubrirla, y se encogió levemente por el dolor de los músculos del brazo. No se había percatado de que estos también estaban tan doloridos. Oikawa sonrió levemente por su reacción pero no hizo ningún comentario y se limitó a masajear el brazo con la misma precisión que había tenido con sus piernas. Cuando estuvo satisfecho siguió con el otro brazo y luego se trasladó a su espalda para masajear sus hombros. Hinata se permitió apoyarse y relajarse contra las firmes manos del armador y ya no se molestó en taparse la boca para contener un suspiro de placer ya que veía que no tenía caso seguir fingiendo. Tenía que reconocer que Oikawa era bueno con sus manos y era tan perceptivo que no le había engañado para nada, en todo momento había sabido leer sus reacciones. Eso podía llegar a ser algo tan admirable como aterrador.

—Ya está, chibi-chan —declaró Oikawa rompiendo el silencio y sobresaltando al menor dándole una repentina palmada en la espalda que le empujó ligeramente hacia delante.

—Oye —se quejó el menor por el repentino trato brusco.

—No te quejes tanto, chibi-chan. Que tampoco eres tan delicado —señaló el armador levantándose del suelo y extendiendo una mano hacia el jugador del Karasuno—. Ahora prueba a levantarte.

Hinata hizo una leve mueca al recordar cómo había resultado eso la última vez, así que se tragó el orgullo aceptando la mano que le ofrecía Oikawa y dejó que el mayor tirara de él para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. El menor contuvo el aliento esperando sentir dolor, pero poco después parpadeó sorprendido al sentir solo una leve molestia. Soltó la mano de Oikawa e hizo algunos movimientos experimentales tanto con sus piernas como con sus brazos, comprobando satisfecho que salvo por un leve dolor que casi podía ignorar todo estaba en orden.

—Increíble. Me siento como nuevo otra vez —exclamó eufórico sonriendo ampliamente a la vez que daba un gran salto extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba, como hacía cada vez que se entusiasmaba. Pero su buen ánimo fue arruinado cuando Oikawa le dio un capón—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —se quejó llevándose una mano a la cabeza para frotarse la zona afectada.

—He conseguido que disminuya el dolor pero los músculos siguen desgastados, no deberías forzarte haciendo cosas estúpidas e innecesarias —le reprendió el mayor con una leve expresión severa.

Hinata bufó molesto pero decidió hacerle caso. Oikawa se agachó para recoger la mochila de Hinata que había quedado en el suelo y se la ofreció.

—Ahora vuelve a casa sin hacer tonterías como un buen chico, se ha hecho muy tarde.

El menor aceptó la mochila y parpadeó confundido para después mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que ya era de noche.

—¿Cuándo se ha hecho tan tarde? Mi madre me va a matar, no la dije que iba a pasar todo el día fuera y me he dejado el teléfono móvil en casa —comenzó a farfullar Hinata nervioso mientras se tiraba de los pelos.

—Razón de más para que nos despidamos ya, ¿no? —Oikawa sonrió divertido por su reacción exagerada y se giró para irse a la vez que se despedía con la mano—. Ya nos veremos, chibi-chan.

Hinata tardó un poco en procesar sus palabras en medio del ataque de pánico en el que se encontraba.

—¿Qué te vas ya? Oye, espera… —pero dejó la frase inconclusa porque ya no había rastro de Oikawa. Se había ido tan repentinamente como había aparecido—. Este gran rey siempre hace lo que le da la gana —farfulló molesto, pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y apresurarse en volver corriendo a casa, aunque a una velocidad moderada siguiendo las instrucciones de Oikawa de no forzarse. Le haría caso por esta vez, pero solo por esta vez.


	3. Capítulo 3: Primer hilo

Capítulo 3: Primer hilo.

Había sido una mala semana para Hinata. A pesar del masaje milagroso de Oikawa no había podido ocultar del todo el dolor de sus músculos el lunes durante el entrenamiento del club, y tanto el entrenador Ukai como el capitán Daichi habían adivinado que se había forzado entrenando el día anterior a pesar de que se lo habían prohibido expresamente. Él se esforzó en negarlo, pero no podía ocultar lo evidente y había terminado con una gran bronca y castigado a quedarse en el banquillo durante el partido de práctica que tenían el miércoles.

El pelinaranja había rogado y suplicado para que le perdonaran y le dejaran jugar, pero ninguno de ellos cedió y tampoco ningún miembro del equipo le apoyó en su propósito porque compartían la opinión del entrenador y el capitán. Kageyama se había enfadado con él especialmente y se negaba a dirigirle la palabra alegando que no quería jugar con un chiquillo irresponsable, mientras que Tsukishima se había reído de lo lindo siendo testigo de los desplantes del armador y metiendo cizaña siempre que podía con Yamaguchi secundándole.

Si al hecho de que apenas le habían dejado participar en las prácticas para que supuestamente sus músculos se recuperaran del agotamiento, aunque Hinata sabía que solo era otro castigo más, le sumaba el hecho de que varios profesores le habían reprendido por sus malas notas creía que su situación no podía empeorar. Pero se equivocaba.

Su madre también pareció ponerse de acuerdo para castigarle por preocuparla el domingo llegando tarde y precisamente decidió que esa semana quería hacer una limpieza en el ático de la casa, la cual había estado posponiendo durante años, y como no podía ser de otra manera pretendía que su hijo mayor la ayudara en sus ratos libres. Hinata no recordaba haber visto tanto polvo ni haber subido y bajado tantas veces las escaleras en su vida, acarreando cosas según los caprichos de su progenitora.

Pero el domingo determinó que ya no podía más. Dio esquinazo a su madre, que pretendía que gastara todo el día ayudándola, y salió corriendo por la puerta de su casa con tan solo su fiel balón de voleibol en las manos e ignorando deliberadamente las voces que le llamaban gritos a sus espaldas.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas como de costumbre, ya que hacía días que no sentía nada de dolor en sus músculos, por mucho que el entrenador y el capitán hubieran insistido en que siguiera descansando solo para fastidiarle, hasta que llegó al parque. Su intención era ocultarse en su lugar de entrenamiento secreto para que su madre no le encontrara aunque preguntara por él en el barrio y hacer una práctica de voleibol en condiciones por primera vez en una semana.

Avanzaba entusiasmado a toda velocidad, pero su carrera se frenó en seco y terminó cayéndose de bruces al suelo de la sorpresa cuando se encontró a alguien que no esperaba en medio de su lugar de entrenamiento.

—Qué torpe eres, chibi-chan. Esta vez ni siquiera te he lanzado un balón y te has caído al suelo de todos modos.

—¡Gran rey! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! —exclamó Hinata a la vez que se levantaba del suelo de un salto.

—Vamos, vamos. No te exaltes tanto —trató de apaciguarle despreocupadamente con una amplia sonrisa traviesa—. He venido a divertirme otra vez con chibi-chan, ¿a qué otra cosa podría ser? Tenía la esperanza de volver a verte hoy aquí y he acertado —declaró haciendo un gesto de victoria—. Además esta vez he venido preparado —señaló entusiasmado la ropa de deporte que llevaba puesta, el otro día había tenido ropa de calle normal, y también la gran mochila que había en el suelo a su lado—. He traído de todo. Mi propio balón, una cuerda para que la utilicemos de red, un botiquín de primeros auxilios y hasta mi propia comida y bebida. Pensé que así no tendríamos que compartirla, como te desagradó tanto hacerlo el otro día. Pero parece que esta vez eres tú el que ha venido sin nada así que por esta vez no me importaría compartirla yo contigo. Mi madre no cocina tan bien como la tuya pero la forma de sus salchichas de pulpo-

—¡Ya basta! ¡Cállate un momento! —exigió Hinata interrumpiéndole, mareado por tanta palabrería e intentando procesar la surrealista situación. Oikawa le hizo caso y se calló a la vez que parpadeaba confundido por su repentino estallido—. Primero de todo, este es mi lugar de entrenamiento secreto. Solo mío. No te he dado permiso para volver aquí y ni siquiera sé por qué apareciste de repente el otro día—. El armador abrió la boca como si fuera a responderle a eso, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por Hinata—. Segundo, no me caes bien. Así que no tengo ninguna intención de volver a entrenar contigo.

—Eso es muy rudo, chibi-chan —se quejó Oikawa exageradamente como si le hubiera ofendido gravemente.

—Y también, ¿se puede saber por qué estás tan entusiasmado como un niño pequeño yendo por primera vez de camping? Es molesto.

—¿Chibi-chan también cree que soy molesto? —preguntó el armador de forma melodramática y pareciendo al borde de las lágrimas—. ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Nadie me comprende.

—Gran rey, ¿qué…? —comenzó a decir Hinata confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud de Oikawa que parecía en medio de una crisis existencial mientras murmuraba cosas acuclillado en el suelo en posición fetal y trazando círculos con el dedo índice en el suelo con un aura depresiva rodeándole.

—Iwa-chan siempre me está diciendo lo mismo. "Lárgate ya, eres molesto". A pesar de que quiero divertirme con él y los demás solo se apartan de mí cuando estamos fuera del club diciéndome que si quiero entretenerme me busque una novia que me aguante. Son tan crueles.

—En parte les entiendo —declaró Hinata con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente al ser testigo de semejante escena. No podía imaginarse cómo podría ser tener que soportar a Oikawa todos los días.

Sin embargo el armador hizo caso omiso de las palabras del pelinaranja y siguió con su monólogo.

—El otro día Iwa-chan fue especialmente rudo conmigo. Solo quería pasar el domingo con él haciendo algo divertido y despreció mi ofrecimiento de mala manera. Al final terminé vagando solo por ahí sin rumbo fijo hasta que oí el inconfundible sonido de alguien golpeando una pelota de voleibol. Seguí el sonido y me encontré con chibi-chan, así que decidí saludarte.

—Claro, lanzándome el balón a la cara con todas tus fuerzas —señaló Hinata sarcástico.

—Yo te lo lancé directo a las manos, fuiste tú el que lo golpeaste contra tu cara —le recordó y el menor no pudo negarlo, solo sonrojarse y soltar un leve gruñido de frustración—. Después solo quise provocarte un poco para divertirme humillándote. Pero como te negaste a rendirte tercamente arruinaste mis planes—. Hinata sacó pecho y sonrió orgulloso ante sus palabras—. No era un elogio. Además, no te muestres tan arrogante cuando no pudiste recibir ninguno de mis tiros—. El pelinaranja apretó los dientes furioso a punto de replicar pero Oikawa siguió hablando antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca—. Al principio pensé que me aburriría en seguida, pero al final terminé disfrutando tanto que incluso perdí la noción del tiempo. Chibi-chan es un montón de adrenalina con patas, no parabas de ponerte al día con mis saques y tuve que esforzarme más de lo que recuerdo en toda mi vida para mantenerte a raya. No creía que fuera posible que nadie se mantuviera corriendo sin parar de un lado para otro durante tanto tiempo sin morir en el intento. ¿Acaso eres humano? —Hinata se quedó en blanco ante esa pregunta. Nunca le habían preguntado algo así, no sabía cómo responder a eso—. Eso era una pregunta retórica, idiota, no se supone que tengas que responderla. Y esta vez sí que se trataba de un elogio, por cierto.

—¿Qué clase de elogio es ese? —replicó el menor ofendido ahora que se lo había aclarado.

—En fin —habló Oikawa a la vez que se ponía de pie para mirar al jugador del Karasuno seriamente alzando la mano para señalarle con el dedo—. El caso es que eres interesante y has despertado mi curiosidad. Por eso he pensado que sería divertido entrenar contigo una temporada durante mis días libres, así que vas a tener el honor de tenerme de compañero de entrenamiento por tiempo indefinido —declaró señalándose a sí mismo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—¡No decidas eso por tu cuenta! —exclamó Hinata cabreado—. Yo no tengo por qué aguantarte si ni tu propio equipo soporta tu asquerosa personalidad. Vienes a molestarme a mi solo porque estás aburrido.

—Qué cruel, chibi-chan —se quejó con una exagerada pose dramática—. Deberías considerar un honor que un armador de renombre como yo te considere digno de ser un compañero de entrenamiento. Muchos pagarían por estar en tu lugar.

—Pues vete a buscar a esa gente. Además, ¿quién querría entrenar con el enemigo? No soy tan tonto.

—Tonto serías si rechazaras mi propuesta. Tu eres el que tiene todas las de ganar aquí —declaró Oikawa totalmente convencido para estupefacción del menor—. La posible desventaja de que entrenáramos juntos es que nos familiarizáramos uno con las técnicas y movimientos del otro y eso sería contraproducente para nosotros en el futuro a partes iguales. Pero en nuestro caso eso no es así.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Hinata sin poder contener su curiosidad.

—¿Sabes cuáles son tus puntos fuertes chibi-chan? —El menor alzó una ceja confundido por su repentina pregunta y Oikawa sonrió prepotente—. Yo te lo diré. Son tus reflejos, tu instinto, tu velocidad, tu capacidad de salto y, por último pero no menos importante, tu tenacidad —enumero alzando uno por uno los dedos de su mano hasta los cinco dedos—. Esas cualidades definen tu forma de jugar, y todas ellas hacen que seas impredecible por definición. Por mucho que me familiarice con tu juego no podré ponerme al día con tu velocidad y capacidad de salto naturales y mucho menos predecir tus movimientos porque los reflejos y el instinto hacen que tu juego sea siempre cambiante y te adaptas rápidamente según la situación. Lo que no sé es como Tobio-chan se las puede arreglar para hacerte pases con tanta precisión. En este tipo de situaciones no puedo negar que él es un genio aunque me de rabia reconocerlo—. Ante la mención de Kageyama, Oikawa frunció el ceño con desagrado e Hinata sonrió orgulloso de su compañero de equipo—. En cambio mi forma de jugar, como no soy un genio ni tengo instintos desarrollados como los tuyos, se basa en patrones preestablecidos y técnicas que he repetido una y otra vez hasta llevar a la perfección. Estas sí que pueden llegar a memorizarse y predecirse si llegas a familiarizarte lo suficiente con mi juego. Varios miembros de mi equipo, sobre todo Iwa-chan, la mayor parte de las veces ya saben lo que voy a hacer antes de que yo mismo lo decida. Si en el futuro tuviera que enfrentarme a ellos estaría en problemas, espero que eso no llegue a pasar nunca —reconoció el armador con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose levemente la cabeza, dando por concluida la explicación al ver como la comprensión iluminaba la expresión de Hinata—. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, chibi-chan? Tienes ante ti la posibilidad de familiarizarte con mis técnicas y mi forma de jugar. Esa sería información valiosa para ti y para tu equipo en el futuro, ¿no?

—Dicho así parece demasiado bonito para ser cierto —declaró Hinata, aún receloso. No podía aceptar una propuesta así a la ligera, por muy tentadora que resultara—. Si todo lo que me has dicho es cierto, entonces ¿qué sacas tú de todo esto? Son todo desventajas para ti.

—Sí que hay ventajas —afirmó convencido—. Jugar voleibol ya es algo bueno por sí mismo, pero jugar con alguien impredecible e incansable como tú es un estímulo. También tendré algo con lo que entretenerme en mis días libres sin tener que perseguir a Iwa-chan mendigando algo de su atención. Además el otro día decidí que provocar a chibi-chan es más divertido que con Iwa-chan. Tus reacciones son más exageradas y espontaneas. Por no hablar de tus raras expresiones faciales, no tienen precio.

—Sin duda tu personalidad apesta —se quejó Hinata cabreado—. Gran rey, deja de burlarte de mí y sé serio con esto.

—Estoy siendo serio —aseguró convencido—. Es tan simple como que has despertado mi curiosidad, chibi-chan, y quiero saciarla jugando voleibol contigo. ¿Eso es tan malo? ¿Por qué no aprovecharte de la curiosidad que has despertado en mí para sacar provecho de la situación? Prometo ayudarte a perfeccionar tus pésimas técnicas de recepción. ¿Qué me dices? —Hinata gruño molesto por su comentario, pero aún estaba receloso e indeciso y su hosca expresión lo reflejaba—. Está bien. No hace falta que decidas nada ahora —cedió finalmente Oikawa, decidiendo hábilmente cambiar de táctica—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un pequeño entrenamiento para ver cómo funcionamos juntos? Después de todo no parece que tengas nada mejor que hacer y yo ya estoy aquí con todo listo, sería un desperdicio no aprovecharlo. Si después del entrenamiento me dices que no quieres que vuelva, respetaré tu decisión y no me volverás a ver por aquí. Lo prometo —A Hinata le tentaba esa última propuesta y Oikawa se dio cuenta rápidamente, saboreando la victoria y decidiendo dar el golpe de gracia—. Además, así volverás a tener la oportunidad de intentar recibir mis saques. ¿O ya te has rendido después de la paliza que te di la última vez? —preguntó burlón.

Hinata estalló al instante como una bomba.

—El otro día no me ganaste, fue un empate. Un empate. Yo no me llegué a rendir, ¿recuerdas? —recalcó a voz en grito.

—Si tú lo dices —accedió Oikawa encogiéndose de hombros como cuando se le da la razón a un loco.

—Está bien. Te lo demostraré. Tengamos ese maldito entrenamiento —cedió finalmente Hinata, que al ver la sonrisa triunfante del armador se cabreó aún más—. Pero si luego te digo que no quiero volver a ver tu cara de idiota quiero que te largues y no vuelvas nunca. ¿Entendido?

—Claro, claro, chibi-chan. Lo prometo —aseguró Oikawa con una exagerada pose solemne.

Hinata bufo, no muy convencido y teniendo la sensación de que había sido hábilmente manipulado, pero ahora ya no podía echarse atrás. Además, si ya había pasado un día entrenando con Oikawa, otro más no le haría daño, ¿o no?

—Vamos, muévete ya chibi-chan y ayúdame a atar esto —le llamó el armador con una cuerda en la mano, sacándole de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué tan bueno eres trepando árboles? Yo apesto, pero estoy seguro que tú con ese pequeño y ágil cuerpo que tienes podrás trepar igual de bien que un mono.

—¡No me compares con un mono solo porque soy pequeño! —se quejó Hinata cabreado.

—¿Entonces reconoces que eres pequeño? Chibi-chan —le provocó burlón, resaltando el apodo.

Hinata echó humo por las orejas del cabreo.

—¡Ya deja de llamarme chibi-chan! Es molesto. Puede que no sea tan alto, pero me convertiré en un "pequeño gigante".

—Ya, ya. Como ese antiguo jugador del Karasuno al que admiras tanto. Ya lo he oído antes —habló Oikawa con tono desinteresado a la vez que hacía un gesto de desestimación con la mano. Hinata estaba a punto de gritar para defender a su ídolo, pero el otro le interrumpió—. Ya sé. Hagamos un trato. Yo dejaré de llamarte "chibi-chan" para llamarte "pequeño gigante" si tú dejas de llamarme "gran rey" y te refieres a mi como… No sé… —se cruzó de brazos e hizo un exagerado gesto de estar pensando profundamente—. ¡Ah, sí! ¡"Armador supremo"! Eso suena genial —exclamó con una sonrisa triunfante y una pose presumida.

—¡Ni en un millón de años te llamaría yo eso! —se negó Hinata rotundamente.

—Entonces seguirás siendo "chibi-chan" —declaró con una sonrisa burlona.

Hinata chasqueó la lengua furioso y estaba a punto de replicar pero fue interrumpido cuando Oikawa le lanzó a la cara un extremo de la cuerda.

—Bueno, ya dejemos de perder el tiempo —declaró el armador cambiando completamente de expresión para mostrar un porte serio y profesional—. Ata ese extremo de la cuerda en ese árbol y asegúrate de que esté a la altura adecuada. Yo me encargaré del otro.

—¡No me des órdenes, gran rey! —se quejó el menor cabreado a la vez que se quitaba la cuerda que había quedado enredada en su cabeza—. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú solo?

—Oh, ¿acaso no te crees capaz de hacerlo? —Oikawa sonrió burlón—. Perdóname por no tener en cuentas tus limitaciones, chibi-chan. Ya me encargaré yo.

—¡Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, idiota! —exclamó Hinata, cayendo fácilmente en la obvia provocación—. Y mejor y más rápido que tú si cabe.

—Entonces demuéstramelo —le retó Oikawa con una sonrisa triunfante.

Hinata bufó cabreado, consciente ahora de que había vuelto a caer con sus provocaciones. Pero no se quejó más y se apresuró a ir a atar la cuerda que les serviría de red.

Oikawa sonrió aún más ampliamente, con un brillo triunfante y depredador en los ojos, y se fue en dirección contraria a atar su extremo de cuerda.


	4. Capítulo 4: Segundo hilo

Capítulo 4: Segundo hilo.

Después de colocar la cuerda, que para frustración Hinata tuvo que atar dos veces ya que la primera vez no lo había hecho a la altura adecuada, Oikawa insistió en que debían hacer un calentamiento y unos estiramientos adecuados antes de empezar a jugar. El menor al principio se quejó por ello porque quería empezar a jugar cuanto antes, pero no se pudo negar ante la lógica de los argumentos del armador.

Cuando finalmente comenzaron con el entrenamiento de verdad, Hinata insistió en que quería volver a intentar recibir los saques de Oikawa y el armador al final cedió ante la insistencia y entusiasmo del menor.

El jugador del Aoba Johsai sacó con todas sus fuerzas, sin contenerse, y para la frustración de Hinata el resultado fue el mismo que el domingo anterior. El menor apenas podía alcanzar a ver el balón, así que mucho menos podía llegar a tiempo de recibirlo. En medio de su afán de tocar finalmente el balón antes de que tocara el suelo comenzó a correr sin parar en todas direcciones, tal y como había pasado el día anterior, y si continuaba así volvería a terminar completamente agotado. Pero entonces Oikawa empezó a darle consejos y a corregir su postura de recepción. Al principio Hinata se resistía a obedecer sus instrucciones, pero cuando comprobó que haciéndole caso desperdiciaba menos energía y se estaba acercando más a alcanzar el balón, aunque todavía no consiguiera tocarle, comenzó a hacerle caso a la primera sin cuestionarle. El menor estaba tan concentrado en el juego que no se dio cuenta de su propio cambio de actitud, pero Oikawa enseguida lo notó y sonrió satisfecho, aunque en vez de comentar algo al respecto siguió dándole instrucciones como si nada.

Finalmente, en uno de sus intentos, Hinata consiguió tocar el balón. Solo lo rozó con la punta del dedo y el balón golpeó el suelo de todos modos. Pero el menor lo sintió como un avance y una novedad tan grandes que en un primer momento se quedó paralizado en el sitio mirando su propia mano con incredulidad, como si no pudiera creérselo y aún estuviera procesándolo, para pocos segundos después sonreír ampliamente y dar un gran salto de júbilo.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo he tocado! ¡He alcanzado a tocarlo! ¡He sentido el balón! —exclamó el pelinaranja eufórico saltando una y otra vez.

—¿De verdad? ¿Yo no he visto nada? ¿No te lo habrás imaginado? —le preguntó Oikawa escéptico.

—Es cierto. No miento —negó Hinata ofendido para después señalarse uno de sus dedos—. Ha sido con este mismo dedo. Lo he sentido, sin duda.

—Bueno, si tu lo dices te creeré, chibi-chan —cedió el armador, con un claro tono de que le daba la razón solo por darle el gusto y no porque realmente lo creyera.

—Maldita sea. Te lo demostraré gran rey —declaró el menor cogiendo el balón del suelo y lanzándoselo al otro jugador—. ¡Una vez más!

—Tu entusiasmo es admirable como siempre, chibi-chan. Pero es hora de tomarnos un descanso, me estoy muriendo de hambre —determinó a la vez que se giraba aún con el balón en las manos en dirección a su mochila.

—No puede ser. ¿Ahora? Pero si estoy a plena potencia y lo bueno acaba de empezar —se quejó Hinata.

—Ahora te sientes así porque tienes la adrenalina a tope, pero como sigas así vas a terminar como el otro día, incapaz de levantarte del suelo —razonó Oikawa con un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplicas—. Descansaremos para comer, repondremos fuerzas y luego continuaremos. Como te prometí, compartiré mi comida contigo. Así que ven aquí y siéntate.

—¡Tú no me das órdenes! —declaró Hinata, recuperando totalmente su rebeldía ante Oikawa ahora que había perdido la concentración del juego—. Seguiré jugando si quiero.

—Muy bien, pues hazlo —accedió el armador lanzándole el balón que el menor atrapó levemente desconcertado, ya que esperaba una discusión y no que cediera tan rápido—. Yo no pienso volver a saltarme el almuerzo por tu culpa, así que tu haz lo que quieras. Si tú no comes mejor, así habrá más comida para mí —dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su mochila, buscaba dentro de ella y sacaba un gran bento.

Hinata frunció el ceño, contrariado por la despreocupación del mayor, pero fiel a su terquedad le dio la espalda y se dispuso a practicar sus saques él solo.

—Pero qué buena pinta tiene esto, y huele tan bien —comenzó a comentar Oikawa en un tono excesivamente alto, obviamente con la intención de que el otro jugador de oyera—. Tiene la textura perfecta para cogerlo con los palillos y… Hum. Sabe tan bien, aún está caliente y se deshace en mi lengua. No puedo parar de comer, sin duda esta vez mi madre se ha superado. Y esto otro… Oh. Esta con el punto justo de picante. El cosquilleo que siento en mi lengua es tan agradable.

Oikawa siguió describiendo las virtudes de su comida, pero sin decir exactamente de qué se trataba, despertando la curiosidad de Hinata y haciendo que este no pudiera evitar intentar imaginarse qué estaba comiendo exactamente. Se negaba a darle al armador la satisfacción de mirar para comprobar sus sospechas, porque obviamente eso era lo que el jugador mayor estaba buscando. Pero así no se podía concentrar, fallaba continuamente su objetivo y cuanto más tiempo pasaba y más comidas diferentes iban pasando por su mente más hambre le daba y sus tripas comenzaron a rugir.

—Oh. A este paso me lo voy a terminar todo en seguida, a pesar de que al principio me parecía que era demasiado para mi solo. Pero no puedo parar de comer —siguió provocándole Oikawa, y las tripas de Hinata rugieron en protesta de forma más audible aún, al parecer contrariadas ante la idea de quedarse finalmente sin comida.

El armador dejó de hablar bruscamente, esta vez debía de haber oído el sonido de sus tripas claramente, eso si no lo había escuchado ya antes.

—Maldita tripa traidora —farfulló Hinata entredientes.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Tus tripas? Sí que debes tener hambre, chibi-chan —se burló el mayor descaradamente.

—¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa, gran rey? —le echó en cara el pelinaranja con la cara roja tanto por la vergüenza como por el bochorno, ya que a estas alturas ya no podía negarlo, a la vez que finalmente se giraba para encarar al otro jugador.

Oikawa tenía una sonrisa traviesa que decía a gritos 'soy culpable y lo sé perfectamente' y había tapado el bento para que no quedara visible su contenido. La sonrisa del mayor se amplió porque era consciente de que los ojos del menor se dirigirían directamente a la comida y obviamente la había ocultado a propósito para mantenerle con la intriga. Esto solo aumentó la ira de Hinata. Maldito bastardo. Encima era obvio que el mayor se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con su jueguecito.

—No se de qué me estás hablando, chibi-chan —habló Oikawa haciéndose el inocente—. Yo te ofrecí amablemente mi comida, pero tú la despreciaste. ¿Acaso has cambiado de opinión?

—No —negó Hinata de forma tajante.

—En ese caso no te importará que me la termine yo solo, ¿no? —le preguntó con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente a la vez que abría el bento, teniendo cuidado de que la tapa siguiera ocultando el contenido de la vista del menor, y dirigió los palillos a la comida.

Justo en ese instante las traidoras tripas de Hinata volvieron gritar en protesta más audiblemente todavía. Al menor le invadió el bochorno y el pánico y solo atinó a taparse la cara con las manos para ocultar su sonrojo que se había vuelto aún más notable. Aunque no era consciente de que sus orejas aún quedaban vivibles para Oikawa y estas destacaban como dos farolillos rojos.

—Tan adorable —murmuró el armador para que el otro no le oyera, conteniendo la risa. Pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura y siguió con su juego—. Parece que tu cuerpo sí es sincero, chibi-chan.

—¡Cállate! —espetó Hinata, deseando que la tierra se le tragara antes de morir de la vergüenza.

—Vamos, vamos, chibi-chan. Tranquilízate. No tienes por qué avergonzarte —le dijo Oikawa con tono conciliador—. Es normal estar hambriento después de todo lo que te has esforzado. Además, antes estaba mintiendo. Es imposible para mí terminarme toda la comida, ya estoy completamente lleno. Así que para mí sería de gran ayuda que tú te la terminaras para así no herir los sentimientos de mi madre que se ha esforzado tanto en hacerme este bento. Si ve que me ha sobrado comida, seguro que llorará. Así que ¿qué me dices, chibi-chan? ¿Me haces el favor de terminarte la comida por mí? —Hinata no respondió ni se destapó la cara, pero era obvio por la forma en la que movía los pies que estaba indeciso, así que Oikawa insistió—. Por favor, chibi-chan. Hazlo por el bien de mi pobre madre.

El pelinaranja gruñó frustrado desde detrás de sus manos. No quería ceder, pero…

—Muy bien, lo haré — accedió el menor finalmente a regañadientes y el armador hizo un descarado gesto de victoria aprovechando que el otro no le veía—. Pero solo porque tu madre no tiene la culpa de tener a un hijo tan insufrible como tú —aclaró.

—Eres cruel, chibi-chan —se quejó Oikawa pero su sonrisa triunfante no desapareció—. Pero ahora ven aquí a comer, vamos, vamos —le indicó, y Hinata dio unos primeros pasos vacilantes hacia él, obviamente a regañadientes y aún con la cara tapada—. Date prisa, chibi-chan —le apuró—. Piensa que cuanto antes termines de comer antes retomaremos el entrenamiento.

Hinata gruñó frustrado, sabiendo que el mayor tenía razón pero negándose a reconocerlo abiertamente. Aunque le hizo caso y se destapó la cara para dirigirse hacia el otro jugador con pasos rígidos y finalmente sentarse a su lado, a pesar de que aún tenía una expresión de contrariedad y se negaba a mirar al otro a la cara. Pero Oikawa hizo caso omiso de esos detalles y le ofreció el bento.

—Vamos, come —le instó—. Y no te preocupes por tus melindres, ya que tengo unos palillos de repuesto que puedes utilizar. Mi madre siempre me mete unos extra —le dijo a la vez que se los daba también.

Hinata cogió el recipiente y los palillos, no encontrando motivos ya para protestar, y sin poder contener su expectación y curiosidad se apresuró en abrirlo. Pero al ver lo que había dentro se sintió decepcionado y contrariado.

—Es un bento normal y corriente —señaló de forma acusatoria, de hecho era casi igual al que había tenido él el domingo pasado.

—Nunca he dicho lo contrario —le recordó Oikawa divertido.

Hinata miró finalmente al otro jugador a la cara solo para dirigirle una mirada acusatoria, ante la que el mayor mostró su mejor expresión de inocencia. Finalmente el pelinaranja decidió que no merecía la pena discutir más y comenzó a comer.

—No sabe nada bien —se quejó Hinata con una expresión de contrariedad después de unos cuantos bocados—. El arroz está muy salado y los huevos muy crudos.

—Ya te dije que mi madre no cocina tan bien como la tuya. Pero esto está bastante bien para como ella suele cocinar y lo ha hecho con mucho amor —señaló con tono sabiondo—. ¿Acaso ya no vas a comerlo?

—He dicho que lo haría, ¿no? —señaló el menor, afirmando su agarre sobre el bento como retándole a que intentara quitárselo para después seguir comiendo ávidamente.

Oikawa se rió un poco por su actitud, pero Hinata decidió ignorar este hecho y seguir comiendo. El armador le siguió viendo comer durante unos segundos hasta que pareció acordarse de algo y se puso a rebuscar en su mochila. Hinata le miró de reojo curioso.

—Ten esto también. Estarás sediento —le dijo ofreciéndole una botella de agua.

—Gracias —le respondió aceptándola, ya que no encontraba motivos para rechazarla después de estar ya comiendo su comida.

Oikawa sonrió satisfecho y cogió su propia botella para beber algo. Fue entonces cuando a Hinata le llamó algo la atención. La botella del armador no contenía agua, sino un líquido naranja brillante. Ahora que lo pensaba llevaba todo el día bebiendo de ella, incluso en las breves pausas que tenía mientras practicaban las recepciones del menor y este tenía que irse lejos a buscar el balón. En ese momento no se había molestado en pensarlo, ya que estaba concentrado en el juego, pero ahora había despertado su curiosidad. ¿Qué era? ¿Zumo? ¿Algún tipo de bebida energética?

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó al fin, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

—¿Qué es qué? —le devolvió la pregunta Oikawa, dejando de beber.

Hinata señalo la botella del armador y este esbozó una sonrisa de comprensión.

—Ah. Esto. Es una bebida energética casera.

—¿Casera? —inquirió el menor confundido.

—Sí. Es mi receta personal. No me convencía ninguna de las que venden prefabricadas en las tiendas, así que ideé la mía propia —explicó pareciendo orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hinata impresionado—. ¿Y cómo la haces?

—Eso es un secreto, chibi-chan. Ni siquiera se lo he llegado a decir a Iwa-chan por mucho que ha insistido. Aunque a todos los miembros de mi equipo les encanta —rebeló con aire misterioso.

—¿Tan buena es? —inquirió el menor cada vez más curioso.

—A mi me llena de energía durante los entrenamientos y tiene varios ingredientes que ayudan a fortalecer los músculos y reducir la posibilidad de que luego duelan después del ejercicio. La verdad es que yo ya me he vuelto adicto a esta bebida y ya no entreno sin ella. La eché de menos el domingo pasado. Me encanta. Aunque no se podría esperar menos de algo que he creado yo —se regodeó presumido.

—No puede ser tan buena —negó Hinata, no queriendo contribuir a aumentar el ego del armador.

—Eso no lo puedes decir hasta después de haberla probado —se quejó Oikawa, obviamente contrariado ante su actitud negativa—. ¿Quieres un poco? —le ofreció extendiendo la botella hacia él.

—No gracias. Creo que pasaré —le rechazó el menor desconfiado.

—Ahora que lo pienso… Sí, creo que será mejor que no la pruebes. Esta bebida podría ser demasiado para chibi-chan —declaró Oikawa con aire pensativo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que sería demasiado para mí? —inquirió Hinata levemente resentido por sus palabras.

—Esta bebida está hecha para auténticos hombres, hombres de mi talla y envergadura —argumentó a la vez que se señalaba a sí mismo—. Pero con el cuerpo tan pequeño que tiene chibi-chan… —meditó mientras miraba a Hinata de arriba abajo—. Seguramente tendría que ajustar la receta y reducir las proporciones para que la pudiera tomar alguien de tu constitución sin riesgos, algo así como una medida apta para niños de primaria. Sí, eso estaría bien para chibi-chan —añadió con tono burlón.

—¡No soy un niño de primaria! ¡Soy un auténtico hombre! —espetó Hinata completamente ofendido y cabreado—. ¡Puedo tomar perfectamente esa estúpida bebida!

—¿Estás seguro, chibi-chan? No estoy seguro de si-

Antes de que dijera ninguna palabra más el pelinaranja le arrebató la botella de las manos, con una mirada seria y desafiante.

—Te lo demostraré —declaró acercándose la botella a la boca.

—Acabo de beber de esa botella, chibi-chan. ¿No te importa? —Ante esas palabras Hinata se detuvo justo antes de que la boquilla tocara sus labios, quedándose repentinamente pálido como el papel. En medio de su arrebato ese inconveniente ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?—. Vaya, eso ha estado cerca. Casi me das un beso indirecto, chibi-chan. Qué atrevido —En esta ocasión el pelinaranja se puso rojo como una remolacha por la vergüenza y alejó la botella lo más que pudo de su cara, mirándola como si esta fuera un ente peligroso que pudiera saltar a atacarle en cualquier momento—. ¿Qué? ¿Ya no vas a beber? Con lo convencido que estabas —se burló Oikawa.

—¡No hay forma de que beba de la misma botella que tú! ¡Gran rey idiota! —replicó Hinata cada vez más sonrojado a la vez que le devolvía la botella con un movimiento rígido.

—¿Seguro que esa no es una excusa para echarte atrás? —preguntó el mayor con tono escéptico mientras volvía a coger la botella de la mano extendida del otro.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Sé que sería capaz de soportar esa bebida! —aseguró determinado.

—¿Entonces si se tratara de una botella de la que yo no hubiera bebido probarías mi bebida energética especial? —le preguntó aún escéptico.

—¡Sin duda! ¡Hasta la última gota! —exclamó Hinata sin pensar.

Oikawa sonrió triunfante tras sus palabras y a Hinata le recorrió un escalofrío al verla. Su instinto le dijo que acababa de hacer algo que no debía.

—En ese caso… —comenzó el armador con tono misterioso antes de girarse para volver a rebuscar en su mochila—. Espero que te lo bebas todo. Hasta la última gota como has dicho —le retó a la vez que le extendía otra botella de líquido naranja, pero esta estaba llena.

Hinata miró la botella con incredulidad, para poco después fruncir el ceño y alzar la mirada hacia Oikawa con una expresión de contrariedad.

—Tenías planeado todo desde el principio, ¿verdad? —le preguntó retándole con la mirada a negarlo.

—Vaya, chibi-chan me atrapó —exclamó el armador con una exagerada expresión de sorpresa para luego sonreír traviesamente—. Tienes razón. Me declaro culpable. Tenía pensado darte esta bebida energética de regalo en compensación por la comida que me diste el otro día. Pero como por las circunstancias he tenido que compartir también mi comida contigo, me temía que no la aceptaras y realmente quería que la probaras. Así que te provoqué un poquito para asegurarme de que la tomaras, pero como ves ha sido por una buena causa. Chibi-chan no está enfadado, ¿verdad?

—¡Estoy enfadado! ¡No me gusta que creas que puedes mangonearme como si fuera un pelele! —le reprendió el menor.

—Lo siento. Realmente lo siento —se volvió a disculpar exageradamente—. Pero… ¿Eso significa que ya no vas a probarla? —le preguntó señalando al botella que aún tenía en la mano. Hinata la miró indeciso y gruñó frustrado. Obviamente aún quería probarla, a pesar de saber que había sido manipulado—. Te prometo que merece la pena. Es realmente buena.

El pelinaranja le dirigió al mayor una mirada cabreada con los ojos entrecerrados, pero finalmente cogió la botella.

—Lo voy a hacer porque, a pesar de todo, no soy de los que se retractan de sus palabras, pero también porque realmente quiero hacerlo. ¿Entendido? No vuelvas a intentar manipularme con trucos estúpidos —le advirtió con una mirada retadora.

—Sí, sí. Lo prometo —dijo con tono despreocupado y sonriendo traviesamente, cosa que hizo que Hinata se cuestionara sus palabras—. Vamos, pruébala. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás —le apuró sin dejar de sonreír.

El pelinaranja le fulminó con la mirada por su actitud, pero ya no podía echarse atrás. Así que, después de una última mirada dudosa a la botella, se acercó la boquilla a los labios y tomó un primer trago cuidadosamente. Deteniéndose para saborear el líquido y al instante después abrió los ojos ampliamente por la sorpresa. Sabía realmente bien. No tenía ninguno de esos sabores artificiales repugnantes que solían tener las bebidas energéticas que vendían en las tiendas. Era dulce, sin llegar a resultar empalagoso, con una mezcla de sabores frutales que no podía llegar a identificar. También era refrescante, porque saciaba su sed como si se tratara de agua y ya estaba tragando más de forma inconsciente.

—Merece la pena, ¿no? ¿A que está bueno? —le preguntó Oikawa orgullosamente con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—No está mal —admitió Hinata a regañadientes.

—¿Solo vas a decir eso? ¿Qué no está mal? —inquirió el armador con un puchero decepcionado—. Esta bebida es fabulosa. La verdad es que alguna vez he pensado que debería olvidarme del voleibol, patentar esta bebida y dedicarme a venderla por todo Japón. No, por todo el mundo —declaró con tono orgulloso sacando pecho—. Vamos. Reconoce que está genial, que es lo mejor que has probado en tu vida.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para aumentar más tu ego? —inquirió Hinata con tono despectivo, pero a pesar de sus palabras bebió un poco más. Oikawa sonrió de lado al verlo.

—Eso lo dices ahora, pero a ver qué opinas cuando compruebes sus efectos —declaró confiado. El menor iba a replicarle algo pero fue interrumpido cuando el armador volvió a acercarle el bento que había quedado de lado en medio de toda la conmoción de la bebida naranja—. Solo termina de comer, sigue bebiendo y volvamos al entrenamiento. Luego escucharé lo que tengas que decir al respecto.

Hinata le miró de forma escéptica, pero hizo lo que le pedía y retomó su comida mientras seguía bebiendo de vez en cuando. Oikawa sonrió satisfecho.


	5. Capítulo 5: Primera fase completada

Capítulo 5: Primera fase completada.

Tal y como habían planeado, en cuanto Hinata terminó de comer retomaron el entrenamiento. Siguieron igual que antes durante un rato, Oikawa haciendo saques y el otro intentando recibirlos sin éxito.

Hinata, que esperaba notar algo excepcional en su condición física por los efectos de la bebida, se sintió decepcionado al no notar nada diferente a lo usual y así se lo hizo saber al armador. Sin embargo el otro le tachó de impaciente e insistió en que siguiera tomando algún trago de vez en cuando. Hinata le hizo caso, pero más porque le gustaba el sabor de la bebida que porque realmente esperara que algo sucediera. Pero poco después de ese momento comenzó a notarse extraño.

Le daba la sensación de que su pulso iba más rápido de lo habitual, como cuando corría desbocado durante mucho rato y su corazón tomaba un ritmo descontrolado para ponerse al día con él. Pero todavía no estaba cerca del límite de su capacidad física. De hecho en vez de sentirse cada vez más cansado, como sería habitual, cada vez se sentía más vitalizado, como si le estuvieran inyectando energía pura directamente en las venas de forma lenta pero constante. Sus reflejos también parecían estar más agudizados. Cada vez se ponía más al día con los saques rápidos de Oikawa, no era consciente del momento exacto en el que se había movido para interceptarlos, pero de repente su posición cambiaba y estaba unos centímetros más cerca que antes de atraparlo. Solo le quedaba un poco más. La adrenalina y la euforia le invadían. Se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Parece que ya lo estás sintiendo, chibi-chan —comentó Oikawa con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras hacía una pequeña pausa para beber. Hinata le imitó tragando ávidamente, ansioso porque las sensaciones que estaba experimentando aumentaran—. ¿Notas como la energía recorre tu cuerpo?

—Menos charla y más acción —se limitó a responder el menor emocionado y con la adrenalina a tope—. Ya casi lo consigo. Saca una vez más —le exigió con fuego ardiendo en los ojos.

—Esa es una buena mirada —comentó Oikawa en voz baja para después cumplir con lo que le había pedido y sacar una vez más con todas sus fuerzas.

Esta vez Hinata podría jurar que vio el balón moverse a cámara lenta. Se lanzó a recibirlo, esta vez con la certeza de que iba a llegar, y realmente lo alcanzó. Golpeó la pelota firmemente con la palma de la mano y en ese mismo instante sonrió triunfante. Pero había estado tan concentrado en el simple hecho de interceptar el balón que no puso atención en hacia dónde golpeaba, así que golpeó el balón directamente contra el suelo y el impulso del rebote le llevó a chocar directamente contra su cara. El hecho de que este giro de los acontecimientos le tomara desprevenido, con la guardia baja después de saborear la victoria, unido a la fuerza con la que golpeó el balón, provocaron que perdiera el equilibrio con el impacto de lleno en la cara y se callera despatarrado de espaldas quedando medio inconsciente.

—¡Chibi-chan! —exclamó Oikawa preocupado al ser testigo de su aparatosa caída y se acercó corriendo a socorrerle.

Hinata, que aún estaba tirado boca arriba en el suelo, soltó un quejido de dolor a la vez que se llevaba una mano a su frente adolorida.

—Déjame echar un vistazo, chibi-chan —le pidió el armador una vez que se arrodillaba a su lado, agarrando la mano del menor para apartarla de su frente. Hinata permitió que moviera su mano sin oponerse, aún levemente desorientado por el golpe y la caída—. No parece ser nada grave. Creo que solo tendrás un gran chichón dentro de un rato. De todos modos espera aquí un momento, creo que tengo una pomada para los golpes —le dijo a la vez que se levantaba y se apresuraba hacia su mochila.

Hinata por su parte se incorporó para quedar sentado en el suelo y volvió a tocarse la frente de forma experimental. No era para tanto. Era cierto que le había dolido bastante al principio, pero ahora ya casi que no sentía nada al tocárselo. Entonces le vino a la mente por qué había recibido el golpe y la euforia que le invadió al recordarlo hicieron que se levantara del suelo de un salto sin tan siquiera proponérselo.

—¡Sí! ¡He llegado! ¡Esta vez no puedes negar que he alcanzado tu tiro, gran rey! —exclamó completamente entusiasmado sin parar de dar saltos en el sitio y comenzó a describirlo todo con poses exageradas—. ¡Le sentí venir haciendo "fiumm"! ¡Yo salté con "guaaa"! ¡Cuando el balón golpeó mi mano fue como "bammm"! ¡Todo mi cuerpo tembló con el impacto haciendo "fuaaaa"! ¡Fue tan increíble!

—¿Qué parte fue increíble? ¿El momento en el que golpeaste el balón con la mano o cuando le golpeaste con la cara? —la preguntó Oikawa con tono burlón, divertido por el comportamiento del menor y volviendo a acercarse al otro jugador con un pequeño botiquín en la mano.

—Ni siquiera tú puedes arruinar mi buen humor ahora —declaró Hinata con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia—. Lo que pasa es que estás molesto porque finalmente he parado uno de tus tiros. ¿Tienes miedo de que descubra todos tus trucos y te supere?

—Tal vez comience a tener miedo cuando dejes de recibir balones con la cara y lo hagas con los brazos. Porque de haberse tratado de un partido eso habría seguido siendo punto para mí —señaló el armador, haciendo que el menor solo pudiera apretar los dientes frustrado sin argumentos para contradecirle—. Ahora vuelve a sentarte y deja que te cure eso —le indicó a la vez que sacaba una pomada del botiquín.

—No hace falta. Ya ni siquiera me duele. Mejor sigamos jugando. Me siento a plena potencia —le dijo dando brincos en el sitio como si fuera incapaz de mantenerse quieto.

—Espera un momento —ordenó Oikawa con el ceño fruncido, agarrando una mano de Hinata y poniendo dos dedos en la parte interior de su muñeca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó el menor, tirando para intentar liberarse de su agarre sin éxito.

—Tal y como me imaginaba, tienes el pulso por las nubes. No me extrañaría que se te saliera el corazón del pecho en cualquier momento —señaló el armador contrariado—. Está claro que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Mi bebida especial es demasiado para tu cuerpo.

—No seas exagerado. Es cierto que mi corazón late un poco rápido, pero no es para tanto, y estoy en mejor forma que nunca. Me siento capaz de hacer cualquier cosa —argumentó convencido, sin dejar de dar saltitos inconscientemente.

—Eso es el exceso de adrenalina que hace que te sientas confiado y apenas sientas el dolor, como el golpe de tu frente, lo que provoca que no seas consciente de tus propios límites físicos como de costumbre. Pero cuando se te acabe el efecto de la bebida lo sentirás todo con más intensidad y te dolerá como el demonio tanto el golpe como los músculos si los has forzado demasiado —le explicó mientras le ponía pomada en la frente y luego una tirita encima, a pesar de los intentos de resistirse del menor—. Podría ser demasiado para tu cuerpo si consumes más de mi bebida especial, así que no bebas más.

—Dije que me iba a beber hasta la última gota y lo voy a hacer —declaró el menor tercamente, consiguiendo zafarse por fin del agarre de Oikawa con un fuerte tirón, para después ir corriendo hacia su botella y apurarse en tragarse lo que quedaba antes de que el otro se lo impidiera.

—Chibi-chan —le llamó el armador, apresurándose a ir detrás de él. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Hinata se giró para enseñarle descaradamente la botella vacía con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Oh, vaya. Parece que ya está vacía —señaló el menor con un descarado tono provocador.

—Eres tan terco, chibi-chan —le reprendió Oikawa con un leve ceño fruncido—. Pero yo ya te lo había advertido, así que no me hago responsable de los posibles efectos secundarios. ¿Entendido?

—Sí. Sí —le dio la razón Hinata, considerando que estaba exagerando, a la vez que cogía el balón del suelo y se lo lanzaba al armador—. Solo sigue sacando el balón. Esta vez las recibiré todas —declaró seguro de sí mismo mientras volvía a dar saltitos de entusiasmo.

—Bueno, supongo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es hacer que quemes ese exceso de energía que tienes —accedió Oikawa, apartando el botiquín y colocándose otra vez al otro lado de la cuerda—. Pero no te hagas una idea equivocada, chibi-chan. Hasta ahora estaba siendo condescendiente contigo para que pudieras mejorar tu técnica, pero ahora iré en serio. Yo también tengo mi orgullo —declaró alzando el balón con una sonrisa desafiante.

—Ven a por mí, gran rey —le retó Hinata determinado y motivado.

Fiel a su palabra, esta vez Oikawa fue con todo y Hinata notó la diferencia enseguida. Sus tiros eran mucho más rápidos, potentes y precisos. Además de que utilizaba pequeñas técnicas de distracción para hacer creer al menor que iba a apuntar en una dirección y luego lo hacía hacia otra.

Hinata seguía sintiéndose a plena potencia con los efectos de la bebida, pero aún así no volvió a tocar el balón ni una sola vez y se sintió frustrado y cabreado. Bueno, no podía ser tan fácil. Oikawa era claramente digno de ser llamado "gran rey", no podía esperar menos de él, pero aún así le daba rabia.

Siguieron con ese ritmo frenético hasta que Oikawa decidió ponerle fin.

—Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy, chibi-chan. Vamos a estirar y enfriar nuestros músculos adecuadamente.

—No quiero parar. Aún tengo energía de sobra —se quejó Hinata.

—Esa energía que sientes es una falsa ilusión. El principal inconveniente de mi bebida especial es que, como hace que sientas menos el cansancio, pierdes la noción de tu límite físico. Por eso, antes de utilizarla, uno debe ser consciente de sus propias capacidades y saber cuándo parar. En tu caso habrás perdido aún más la noción de tu límite ya que, claramente, las dosis de la bebida eran excesivas para tu cuerpo, pero ya debes estar peligrosamente cerca de tu límite físico. Así que hazme caso y dejémoslo por hoy —argumentó mientras comenzaba a recoger las cosas.

—Pero… —comenzó a quejarse otra vez tercamente.

—Además —le interrumpió el armador—. ¿No querrás que se nos vuelva a hacer de noche, verdad? El otro día parecías preocupado por lo que te fuera a decir tu madre.

Hinata arqueó una ceja y alzó la mirada al cielo para comprobar, para su sorpresa, que ya estaba atardeciendo. Una vez más el día de entrenamiento con Oikawa se le había pasado volando.

—Está bien —cedió finalmente el menor, ya sin argumentos para protestar.

—Ahora que lo has entendido, apúrate y empieza con tus estiramientos. Yo me encargo de recoger la cuerda —le indicó con tono autoritario.

—Deja de darme órdenes —se quejó Hinata, pero aún así le hizo caso y comenzó a estirar los músculos de los brazos.

Mientras el pelinaranja hacía sus estiramientos habituales de forma mecánica pensó que era cierto que, aunque aún se sentía pleno de energía, sus músculos estaban rígidos y su corazón ya no latía tan rápido. Normalmente cuando tenía los músculos así de tensos le dolían y le costaba moverlos, pero no sentía nada de eso. Después de todo, Oikawa debía tener razón sobre lo que le había dicho sobre los límites de su cuerpo y los efectos de la bebida.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el armador se le acercó por la espalda y le agarró para modificar su postura de estiramiento.

—¿Qué haces, gran rey? —se quejó Hinata sorprendido tanto por su agarre como por su repentina cercanía.

—Me estaba poniendo malo al ver lo mal que estiras. Ya me había dado cuenta antes, pero es que ya no puedo callarme. En este ejercicio debes poner el codo en este ángulo —le indicó moviendo el cuerpo del menor a su gusto, ya que este aún no había atinado a reaccionar por la sorpresa—. Y debes girar levemente la cadera. Así. Por cierto, te noto los músculos muy tensos —señaló tocándole descaradamente—. Tal vez debería darte un masaje como el otro día.

—¡No me toques tan confiadamente! —le reprendió Hinata, reaccionando finalmente y tratando de zafarse de su agarre sin éxito.

—Vamos, chibi-chan. No seas tan terco —le dijo Oikawa con tono conciliador, aunque riéndose levemente como si actitud le resultara divertida—. ¿Acaso quieres sentirte adolorido mañana? Si te quedas así probablemente eso es lo que pase —le indicó, y el menor dejó de intentar zafarse repentinamente al percatarse de que si volvía a presentarse adolorido el lunes al club seguramente le pondrían un castigo aún más severo que el anterior—. Te prometo que no nos tomará mucho tiempo. Después de todo no estás tan hecho polvo como el otro día.

—Está bien —cedió finalmente Hinata. Era preferible aguantar un poco más a Oikawa antes que arriesgarse a volver a quedarse sin voleibol durante el resto de la semana.

—Siéntate —se limitó a indicarle el armador, y el menor le obedeció sin rechistar.

Oikawa sonrió satisfecho y procedió a masajearle comenzando por las piernas como el otro día. Esta vez los músculos no le dolían, así que se sintió bien desde el principio. A Hinata se le escapó un pequeño gemido, pero extrañamente no se sintió avergonzado como la vez anterior. A lo mejor era que aún duraba el efecto de la bebida de hacerle sentirse confiado. Pero no tuvo tiempo de meditar más sobre ello porque Oikawa le distrajo hablándole.

—Por cierto, chibi-chan. ¿Has llegado a hablarle a algún miembro de tu equipo sobre nuestro encuentro del domingo pasado? —le preguntó con expresión seria, aunque eso bien podría ser debido a que estaba concentrado en su tarea.

—Por supuesto que no —le respondió Hinata como si fuera algo obvio—. Habrían puesto el grito en el cielo y sobre todo Kageyama lo habría desaprobado. No le caes para nada bien.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —aseguró Oikawa con un mohín de contrariedad.

—Además, aunque hubiera querido decírselo, tampoco he tenido oportunidad —explicó el menor, sintiendo su lengua extremadamente suelta y quizás hablando más de lo que debería, pero no le dio importancia—. En cuanto se dieron cuenta de que había entrenado el domingo, a pesar de que me habían ordenado descansar, se cerraron en banda y no escucharon nada de lo que tenía que decir. Me impidieron entrenar y no me dejaron jugar en un partido de práctica que tuvimos el miércoles. Son tan tercos e intransigentes. ¿Qué tiene de malo que juegue voleibol en mi tiempo libre? Puedo hacer lo que me de la gana —concluyó malhumorado.

—Tienes razón —concordó Oikawa con tono entusiasta y un ligero mohín de molestia—. A mí me pasa lo mismo con Iwa-chan y los demás. A pesar de que yo soy el capitán siempre están ninguneándome y diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer. No me tienen el suficiente respeto.

—Eso seguramente sea porque no te haces respetar con esa actitud de mierda que tienes —le dijo Hinata sin dudar.

—¿Qué dices? Yo soy confiable y digno de respeto —replicó contrariado.

—Tal vez lo seas cuando te pones serio en la cancha, pero el resto de tiempo no —le concedió el menor.

—Bueno, volviendo a lo que te quería decir —continuó Oikawa, decidiendo ponerle fin a ese tema y trasladándose para masajear ahora los brazos de Hinata—. Como me imaginaba, venías a jugar aquí solo porque te prohíben practicar en tus días libres. En mi equipo el entrenador no es tan intransigente al respecto, pero es de entender que con jugadores tan entusiastas como tú sea necesario marcar bien los límites.

—¿Tú también les das la razón? —inquirió Hinata contrariado.

—Solo digo que entiendo por qué son tan duros contigo al respecto. Pero creo que te han subestimado y están abordando el asunto de forma equivocada —aclaró Oikawa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó el menor ahora curioso.

—Es obvio que alguien tan terco y necio como tú no cederá ante una prohibición como esa.

— ¡Oye! —espetó Hinata sintiéndose insultado, pero el armador siguió hablando como si nada.

—Así que en vez de insistir en esa prohibición tajante, deberían reconocer que tú no vas a ceder y darse cuenta de que aunque no pueden evitar que entrenes podrían supervisarte para asegurarse de que no te sobrepases. Eso sería más viable —le explicó moviéndose para colocarse detrás de la espalda del pelinaranja y proceder a masajearle la espalda.

—Eso no estaría tan mal —reconoció el menor pensativo—. Aunque por mucho que tú digas eso dudo que pudiera convencerles de ello.

—No sería nada fácil. En Karasuno sois todos completamente tercos y cabeza duras. En vez de cuervos os tendrían que llamar mulos.

—¡Oye! —se volvió a quejar Hinata por la parte que le tocaba.

—El caso es que a mi equipo, y sobre todo a Iwa-chan, tampoco les parecería bien el hecho de que haga estas maratones de entrenamiento contigo en mi día libre si se enteran —siguió explicándole como si nada—. Por eso quería ponerme de acuerdo contigo para mantener estos encuentros en secreto.

—No hace falta que me lo digas. Ya te he dicho que no tenía ninguna intención de contarlo de todos modos. Bastantes problemas tendré ya si mañana notan que he estado entrenando hoy como para incluir el hecho de que lo he estado haciendo contigo en el paquete —razonó palideciendo ante la simple idea de que lo pudieran descubrir.

—No vas a tener que preocuparte de que te descubran. Con este masaje y los efectos beneficiosos de mi bebida especial mañana deberías estar en plena forma. Así que, si ni tú ni yo decimos nada, no lo sabrán nunca —le tranquilizó Oikawa confiado—. Así que, ¿tenemos un trato?

—Trato hecho —le corroboró Hinata sin vacilar.

—Muy bien, pues ya estás listo —le dijo Oikawa satisfecho a la vez que se levantaba, dando por concluido el masaje.

Hinata emitió un leve quejido de disconformidad al perder el tacto relajante del armador. Esta vez el masaje se había sentido mejor de lo que recordaba del domingo anterior. No sabía si era debido a que sus músculos no estaban tan adoloridos o a otra cosa, pero el tacto de Oikawa, sobre todo cuando había sido piel contra piel, había sido realmente placentero. Durante todo el proceso le había dejado un rastro de calidez y una extraña sensación de cosquilleo por todos los lugares que tocaba. Había sido extraño, pero desde luego no desagradable. También era consciente de que mientras estaba distraído con la conversación había emitido más gemidos de los que habría querido, pero como el otro jugador no había comentado nada al respecto le había restado importancia al asunto. La verdad es que ahora se estaba sintiendo un poco avergonzado por ello, pero ya no se podía evitar así que no merecía la pena devanarse los sesos con ello. A lo mejor Oikawa ni siquiera lo había notado al estar también concentrado en la conversación y el masaje.

—Ya es hora de despedirnos, chibi-chan —habló el armador, sacando al pelinaranja de sus pensamientos —. Pero antes dime, ¿he aprobado?

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Hinata confundido, sin saber a qué se refería.

—Me refiero a si tengo permiso para volver a entrenar contigo el próximo domingo —le aclaró—. Dijimos que lo decidirías al final del día, ¿recuerdas?

Hinata frunció el ceño. Se le había olvidado esa parte. Había estado tan concentrado en el entrenamiento que ni si quiera le había dedicado un pensamiento a eso. ¿Qué debía hacer? Por una parte el entrenamiento que había tenido con Oikawa había sido el más productivo y emocionante que había tenido últimamente. Jugar con alguien tan experimentado como el armador del Aoba Johsai era estimulante y un reto continuo y al final su asquerosa personalidad no había sido tan molesta como esperaba, era soportable. Pero si accedía a reunirse con él semanalmente podría llegar a ser un problema a largo plazo.

El pelinaranja, aún meditabundo, alzó la mirada para encarar a Oikawa y mirarle fijamente. El armador esperaba su respuesta pacientemente, sin meterle prisas, cosa que agradecía. Aunque Oikawa le provocara continuamente, también parecía saber cuándo parar y darle un poco de espacio. A lo mejor podría funcionar…

—Está bien, puedes volver el próximo domingo —accedió finalmente.

—¡Guay! —exclamó Oikawa entusiasmado como un niño al que le acababan de decir que le iban a llevar al parque de atracciones—. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás chibi-chan. Verás como nos vamos a divertir…

—Solo te pongo una condición —le interrumpió Hinata con expresión seria.

—¿Por qué tienes que arruinar mi diversión, chibi-chan? —se quejó haciendo un puchero exagerado de disconformidad—. Dime, ¿qué condición?

—Si algún día, por el motivo que sea, decido que no quiero que vuelvas por aquí te marcharás y me dejarás en paz sin replicar. Solo accederé si me prometes eso —le dijo de forma tajante.

Oikawa se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos con un leve gesto de contrariedad, pero finalmente suspiró pesadamente y accedió.

—Está bien, será bajo tus reglas chibi-chan. Prometo que si me pides que me marché me iré hasta que tú me pidas que regrese.

—Si te digo que te vayas será porque no querré que regreses por ningún motivo —señaló Hinata con el ceño fruncido.

—Nunca se sabe, chibi-chan. Puede que me llegues a echar de menos y la vida da muchas vueltas, ¿no? —argumentó con tono despreocupado—. Pero si tú no me pides expresamente que regrese no lo haré. Lo prometo —añadió con tono solemne.

—Está bien. Entonces tenemos un trato —accedió Hinata, no viéndole problema a eso, para después girarse para coger su pelota de voleibol—. Me voy, ya nos veremos, gran rey —añadió a la vez que hacía un leve gesto de despedida.

—Hasta el próximo domingo, chibi-chan —se despidió también Oikawa de forma entusiasta mientras veía a Hinata irse corriendo.

En cuanto el pelinaranja quedó fuera de la vista, la expresión jovial del jugador del Aoba Johsai se transformó en una sería y su mirada se oscureció.

—Lo siento, chibi-chan. Pero yo no soy de los que dejan ir a sus presas después de que hayan caído en mi trampa. No podrás escapar de mí tan fácilmente —declaró Oikawa con una sonrisa depredadora.


	6. Capítulo 6: Primer pecado

Capítulo 6: Primer pecado.

Mientras Hinata volvía corriendo a su casa seguía cuestionándose la decisión que había tomado respecto a Oikawa. Lo único que le consolaba era que el armador había accedido a marcharse sin problemas si él se lo pedía. No tenía por qué haber ningún problema si podía poner fin a los encuentros cuando quisiera y lo mantenían en secreto. La decisión ya estaba tomada y no merecía la pena darle más vueltas al asunto. Solo esperaba no arrepentirse.

Cuando el jugador del Karasuno llegó a su casa se encontró con su madre cabreada porque se había escabullido todo el día de su tarea de limpiar el ático. A Hinata se le había olvidado por qué había huido esa mañana de casa con todo el lio de Oikawa, así que le pilló un poco de improviso, pero solo pudo resignarse a escuchar la regañina y comprometerse a seguir realizando la tarea a lo largo de la semana siguiente.

Cuando su madre finalmente decidió dejar de regañarle y le mandó a bañarse antes de cenar, Hinata estaba cansado tanto física como emocionalmente. Las regañinas de su madre nunca eran agradables y al parecer ya se estaba desvaneciendo el efecto de la bebida especial de Oikawa, ya que el chichón de su cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerle. Pero solo pudo irse a su habitación, suspirar fuertemente y disponerse a coger ropa limpia para dirigirse al baño.

El baño de la casa de Hinata era tradicional japonés. Tenía una pequeña zona para desvestirse, otra con grifos de ducha y taburetes bajos para limpiarse la suciedad, y una gran bañera con agua caliente para pasar un rato después de haberse limpiado. Hinata siempre terminaba bañándose el último, así que cuando llegaba el agua de la bañera más que caliente estaba templada tirando a fría, pero a él no le importaba así que estaba bien.

En primer lugar Hinata comenzó a desvestirse, echando las prendas que se quitaba una por una al cesto de la ropa sucia. Solo le quedaba por quitarse los calzoncillos cuando notó algo raro. Su pene estaba semi-erecto bajo la tela y el calzoncillo tenía una pequeña mancha de humedad.

No era extraño para él tener una erección de vez en cuando, después de todo era un adolescente sano, pero solía tenerlas por las mañanas después de despertarse y no a estas horas después de una intensa jornada de ejercicio. De todos modos, dejando de lado la pequeña sorpresa inicial, decidió no darle mucha importancia al asunto y se quitó la última prenda que le quedaba para meterse en el baño. Después de todo la erección desaparecería con un poco de agua fría.

Se sentó en uno de los taburetes y procedió a darse un primer aclarado de agua fría, con el objetivo de que su erección desapareciera, pero las cosas no salieron como había previsto. El impacto del agua fría a presión sobre su pene se sintió como una corriente eléctrica que terminó recorriendo todo su cuerpo y le hizo soltar un fuerte quejido.

Hinata se sorprendió tanto por la repentina e inesperada sensación y su consiguiente reacción, que terminó soltando bruscamente el grifo de la ducha el cual cayó al suelo montando un pequeño estrépito al que el chico no prestó atención ya que estaba demasiado desconcertado. ¿Qué había sido eso?

El pelinaranja miró su pene como si se tratara de un ente extraño, comprobando que ahora estaba aún más erecto que antes con la punta rosada apuntando orgullosamente hacia el techo.

Hinata no lo comprendía. Ya había utilizado agua fría para bajar sus erecciones en otras ocasiones y había funcionado. ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente? No lo sabía, pero aún así se obligó a tranquilizarse y procedió a enjabonarse el cuerpo. A lo mejor bajaba por su cuenta si simplemente la ignoraba, eso también le había funcionado otras veces.

El chico se echó una abundante cantidad de jabón en la mano y procedió a enjabonarse, ya que no le gustaba utilizar esponjas porque le irritaban la piel.

Al principio todo fue normal. Se fue enjabonando las distintas partes del cuerpo minuciosamente. Pero eventualmente también comenzó a notar cosas extrañas. Su piel estaba demasiado caliente para haber sido rociada antes con agua fría. En los lugares por los que pasaba las manos le daba una leve sensación de cosquilleo, parecida a la que sintió mientras le masajeaba Oikawa. El cosquilleo se volvía más potente al acariciar determinadas zonas como su cuello, su pecho, su culo o la parte interna de los muslos. Su piel estaba extrañamente sensible. Las sensaciones eran extrañas pero no desagradables, y no podía evitar detenerse más tiempo del necesario en enjabonarse las zonas en las que el cosquilleo era más intenso. Además, sin ser consciente de ello, su respiración se había vuelto jadeante y de su boca salían leves gemidos de forma intermitente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la única parte de su cuerpo que quedaba sin enjabonar era su erecto pene y dudo. Le daba la impresión de que estaba aún más grueso que antes, parecía palpitar levemente al ritmo de los latidos cada vez mas acelerados de su corazón y en la punta tenía una pequeña gota de líquido blanquecino que sabía que no era jabón. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se sentiría tocar su pene ahora que parecía estar tan sensible, y su miembro pareció reaccionar a su pensamiento ya que palpitó dolorosamente de necesidad. Quería algo de contacto, ahora. Antes de ser consciente de ello una de sus manos enjabonadas se dirigió a su necesitado pene, casi como si estuviera en trance, y después de un leve segundo de vacilación agarró el tronco del miembro con firmeza apretándolo levemente. La reacción fue instantánea. Esta vez una fuerte ola de una sensación que solo se podía describir como placer partió del lugar donde había tocado el miembro recorrió su cuerpo y él emitió un audible gemido de placer imposible de contener. Al instante después su mano comenzó a moverse por si sola a lo largo del tronco de su pene. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Siguió con el movimiento mecánico mientras jadeaba fuertemente y soltaba continuos gemidos.

Ya se había masturbado en otras ocasiones, aunque muy pocas veces y principalmente por curiosidad. Pero el proceso le había parecido sucio y el placer que sentía tampoco había merecido tanto la pena como para repetirlo a menudo. Pero esta vez era diferente. Totalmente diferente. No se podía detener y tampoco quería hacerlo. Las descargas de placer eran continuas y cada vez más intensas. Su mente se estaba poniendo en blanco, solo era consciente de las sensaciones que le invadían y estaba seguro de sus piernas habrían cedido y se habría caído al suelo si no hubiera estado ya sentado. En algún momento su otra mano también se unió a la tarea, añadiendo más jabón que hizo que sus manos se deslizaran más fácilmente y dedicándose a trazar movimientos circulares alrededor de la cabeza de su pene mientras que su otra mano seguía recorriendo el tronco de arriba a abajo. Esto le produjo aún más placer, y si aún le quedaba algo de autocontrol lo perdió en ese justo momento. El movimiento de sus manos se volvió más frenético, buscando la liberación. Sus gemidos se volvieron aún más audibles y abrió sus piernas lo más posible para tener mejor acceso a sus partes íntimas. Su mirada estaba totalmente nublada por la lujuria mientras miraba fijamente como sus manos se movían entre sus piernas. El placer era cada vez más intenso, por su mente pasó el pensamiento loco de que si seguía así su pene iba a explotar. Necesitaba algo más, algo… Justo en ese momento su dedo pulgar acaricio la raja de la punta de su pene, y eso fue como apretar un gatillo porque fue lo que le llevó finalmente al climax. Su pene se corrió copiosamente mientras él seguía bombeándolo y emitiría un gemido aún más fuerte que los anteriores arqueando la espalda.

Después de que la fuerte sensación terminara se sintió sin fuerzas y su torso cayó desplomado sobre sus rodillas mientras jadeaba fuertemente y aún temblaba levemente por los ecos post-orgásmicos que seguían recorriendo su cuerpo.

Mantuvo un rato esa postura, esforzándose en recuperar algo de aliento, hasta que su cerebro finalmente fue capaz de volver a funcionar y las preguntas comenzaron a invadir su mente.

¿Qué coño había sido eso? ¿Por qué esta vez se había sentido mejor que nunca antes al masturbarse? ¿Por qué había empezado hacerlo casi sin poder evitarlo y se había sentido incapaz de parar? ¿Por qué su mente se había quedado en blanco, incapaz de hilar un pensamiento coherente? ¿Habría oído alguno de los miembros de su familia sus incontenibles gemidos? ¿Por qué en vez de vergüenza sentía una inexplicable ansia? ¿Acaso quería experimentar esas sensaciones otra vez? ¿Eso era normal? ¿Se había convertido en alguna especie de pervertido? ¿Cómo había terminado pasando esto? ¿Había hecho algo diferente a lo habitual?

Justo en ese momento, como una revelación, la imagen de la botella de bebida energética especial de Oikawa apareció en su mente. ¿Acaso Oikawa no le había dicho que después de que se pasaran sus efectos sería más sensible al dolor? ¿Eso se aplicaba también al placer? El armador de habría advertido de haber sabido que podría pasarle algo así, ¿no? Pero entonces recordó que Oikawa le había advertido sobre los posibles efectos secundarios ya que la bebida era demasiado para su cuerpo. ¿Acaso este había sido uno de los efectos secundarios? La verdad es que por mucho que pensara no se le ocurría otra posible explicación y esto parecía cuadrar. ¿Estaría en lo cierto? ¿Debería preguntarle a Oikawa? ¡No! De ninguna manera podía preguntarle algo así, ya que tendría que revelarle lo que acababa de hacer y esto tenía que terminar como uno de esos oscuros secretos que uno no comparte jamás con nadie. Nunca. Jamás. En la vida. Por ahora solo tenía que olvidarlo e intentar recuperar algo de normalidad.

Con esos pensamientos y después de normalizar su respiración, finalmente levantó la cabeza que aún había mantenido sobre sus rodillas. Pero al instante siguiente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho porque la imagen de la escena del crimen le golpeó como una bofetada. Su pene colgaba flácido con restos de esperma aún en la punta, pero lo que más impresionaba era el semen que estaba repartido a chorretones por sus muslos y el suelo del baño. Deseó volver a encogerse en posición fetal y rezar porque algún dios se apiadara de él y le permitiera desaparecer, o mejor, que hiciera desaparecer sus recuerdos de los últimos minutos y las pruebas del delito para seguir con su vida como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, y fiel a su mala suerte en vez de una respuesta de dios recibió unos insistentes golpes en la puerta del baño. Hinata se quedó paralizado en el sitio por el pánico.

—Shoyo. ¿Aún sigues ahí? —se escuchó la voz de su madre desde fuera—. Apúrate. La cena ya esta lista y se va a enfriar.

—Enseguida voy —se las arregló para responder el chico con una voz ahogada que no reconoció como suya.

Por suerte su madre decidió no hacer ningún comentario sobre su extraña voz y escuchó sus pasos alejándose de la puerta.

Hinata suspiró profundamente de alivio, pero el pánico le volvió a invadir al ver el desastre que aún había entre sus piernas y con movimientos tensos volvió a encender el grifo y se esforzó por hacer desaparecer todas las evidencias junto con el jabón que aún quedaba en su cuerpo.

Ya no tenía tiempo ni ganas de meterse en la bañera, cuyo agua ya se habría quedado completamente fría. Así que se limitó a salir a la zona del vestuario, se puso su ropa limpia y salió del baño esforzándose por sonreír normalmente para que su familia no notara nada raro en él y repitiendo una y otra vez en su cabeza como un mantra la frase: "Olvida lo que ha pasado en el baño, olvida lo que ha pasado en el baño, olvida lo que ha pasado en el baño."


	7. Capítulo 7: Intercambio de mentiras

Capítulo 7: Intercambio de mentiras.

El lunes llegó sin más inconvenientes para Hinata. Tal y como le prometió Oikawa, sentía su cuerpo en plena forma a pesar del intenso entrenamiento del día anterior y los demás miembros del equipo no sospecharon nada de él. De hecho le creyeron cuando prometió que había descansado y le felicitaron por entrar finalmente en razón, de modo que pudo participar en los entrenamientos de forma normal. En algunos momentos le dio la impresión de que Kageyama y Tsukishima le dirigían miradas de sospecha, pero no dijeron nada así que suponía que al menos por ahora, mientras no les diera razones para recelar, estaba a salvo.

También consiguió terminar con la tediosa tarea de limpiar el ático que le había encargado su madre, así que ya podía volver a contar con ratos libres. Incluso tuvo éxito en evitar pensar sobre lo que había pasado el domingo en el baño y no había vuelto a notar nada extraño en su cuerpo, así que pudo engañarse a si mismo diciéndose que todo había sido un mal sueño. Bueno… Realmente no podía calificarlo como "mal sueño", pero tuvo éxito en evitar pensar en ello y eso era lo importante.

Casi sin darse cuenta la semana pasó rápidamente y ya era domingo. Hinata corría por la calle, fiel a su rutina de entrenamiento habitual, hasta que finalmente llegó al parque sin resuello. Mientras recuperaba el aliento se preguntó si realmente Oikawa volvería a aparecer como había prometido. Del armador del Aoba Johsai se podía esperar cualquier cosa. Así que se apresuró a ir a su sitio secreto de entrenamiento, aunque ya no era tan secreto, y se asomó curioso entre los árboles, comprobando que efectivamente Oikawa ya estaba allí encaramado a un árbol mientras ataba la cuerda que utilizarían de red.

—Chibi-chan, por fin llegas —exclamó el armador al verle a la vez que bajaba del árbol de un salto—. Ya pensaba que al final ibas a ser tú el que no aparecieras. Eres lento.

Hinata hizo caso omiso a su comentario, no queriendo caer tan pronto en sus claras provocaciones, y se acercó al lugar donde Oikawa había dejado sus cosas para dejar también su propia mochila para después comenzar con sus estiramientos y calentamiento.

Oikawa se le acercó por la espalda y le agarró para corregir su postura al igual que el otro día.

—Otra vez lo estás haciendo mal, el ángulo adecuado es este —le indicó haciéndole mover el brazo, Hinata ni se molestó en resistirse porque ya sabía que lo terminaría haciendo de todas formas.

—Cállate. Es complicado mantener la postura exacta en este ejercicio, no tengo ojos en la espalda para verme —argumentó el menor ligeramente molesto.

—Por eso en Aoba Johsai solemos hacer los ejercicios de calentamiento en parejas. ¿Deduzco que no lo hacéis igual en Karasuno? —le preguntó curioso.

—No —le respondió Hinata escuetamente. No tenía intención de revelarle a un miembro de un equipo enemigo sus métodos de entrenamiento.

—Pues calentar en parejas es mucho más efectivo. ¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo lo hacemos en Aoba Johsai? Podemos hacer los ejercicios juntos —se ofreció entusiasmado.

—¿De verdad está bien que vayas rebelando por ahí esa información? Podría llegar a utilizarla en tu contra —le advirtió Hinata escéptico.

—Nuestros métodos de calentamiento no son ningún secreto. Los hacemos delante de un montón de espectadores antes de cualquier partido oficial y al lado del equipo enemigo. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado, chibi-chan? —le preguntó burlón y el menor se sonrojó avergonzado.

—Está bien —accedió Hinata finalmente—. Si tanto insistes adelante, enséñame. De todos modos no vas a parar de insistir hasta que lo hagamos.

—Vas aprendiendo, chibi-chan —le elogió Oikawa.

—Solo trato de soportar tu asquerosa personalidad de la forma más llevadera posible —aclaró el menor.

—¡Qué cruel, chibi-chan! — se quejó el armador haciéndose el herido exageradamente.

Después de eso Oikawa le fue dando instrucciones a Hinata y fueron haciendo diversos ejercicios. Algunas de las posiciones le parecieron algo incómodas al pelinaranja, más que nada porque tanto el armador como él tenían que poner las manos en determinados lugares del cuerpo del otro que podría resultar inapropiado tocar en otras circunstancias. Muchas veces las manos de Oikawa estuvieron peligrosamente cerca de su culo, pero cuando le cuestionaba al armador al respecto este le restaba importancia al asunto alegando que formaba parte del ejercicio. Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse y trató de ocultar lo mejor posible el temblor de sus manos cuando era su turno de tocar a Oikawa en lugares comprometidos, pero el armador no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, cosa que agradeció.

—Por cierto, chibi-chan —le llamó la atención Oikawa, mientras estaban haciendo un ejercicio en el que Hinata estaba tumbado boca arriba en el suelo y el otro jugador estaba sentado de rodillas a su lado haciéndole flexionar una de las piernas hacia su pecho una y otra vez agarrándosela de la pantorrilla—. ¿Han sospechado algo los miembros del Karasuno sobre nuestro entrenamiento del domingo pasado?

—No —le respondió el menor distraídamente, ya que estaba mirando fijamente cómo le movía la pierna el armador para después imitar sus movimientos cuando fuera su turno de hacérselo al otro jugador—. Tal y como dijiste no me dolía ningún musculo, así que no tuvieron razones para sospechar.

—Me alegra saber eso. ¿Eso significa que no sufriste ningún efecto secundario por mi bebida especial? —le preguntó de forma completamente inocente.

Hinata primero parpadeó sorprendido por la pregunta, ya que le había cogido con la guardia baja, pero luego las imágenes de lo que había hecho el domingo en el baño invadieron su mente en una rápida sucesión y no pudo evitar sonrojarse intensamente como un farolillo rojo. Además Oikawa decidió cambiar de postura en ese preciso momento, moviendo fácilmente el cuerpo de Hinata a su gusto ya que el menor bastante tenía con tratar de contener los recuerdos que se amontonaban en su mente. El armador le hizo flexionar ambas rodillas y le abrió las piernas el espacio justo para poder arrodillarse entre ellas. Después agarró con cada una de sus manos la parte interna de los muslos de Hinata, aunque cerca de la rodilla, y le hizo abrir las piernas todo lo que pudo aún con las rodillas flexionadas.

Hinata soltó un leve quejido de sorpresa al ser consciente de lo comprometida que era esa nueva posición. Si antes creía que podría llegar a controlar su sonrojo, ahora ya era imposible. Mientras tanto Oikawa se comportaba como si la situación fuera de lo más normal, haciendo fuerza con las manos para que las piernas del menor volvieran a cerrarse con él entre ellas hasta que las rodillas hicieron contacto con los costados del mayor para después volver a hacérselas abrir ampliamente, y así una y otra vez con un movimiento mecánico.

El pelinaranja estaba nervioso y avergonzado, pero de su boca no llegó a salir ninguna protesta porque le desconcertaba que Oikawa se comportara tan tranquilo al respecto. Pero esa posición tan comprometedora… Aunque a lo mejor esa postura era completamente normal en los ejercicios de calentamiento, a pesar de que él no la conociera, y era él el que tenía la mente sucia interpretando las cosas como no eran. Ya no sabía qué pensar. Pero se sentía tan expuesto con las piernas abiertas y el otro jugador entre ellas…

—No me has respondido, chibi-chan —le recordó Oikawa casualmente, llamando una vez más su atención, mientras le seguía haciendo abrir y cerrar las piernas al menor—. ¿Mi bebida especial tuvo algún efecto secundario en tu cuerpo? —le volvió a preguntar mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Hinata se sintió incapaz de escapar de su penetrante mirada, y cuando las imágenes de él masturbándose en el baño volvieron a invadir su mente inevitablemente tuvo la sensación de que Oikawa podría leer sus pensamientos con esos penetrantes ojos y averiguarlo. Eso no podía consentirlo de ninguna manera, se moriría de vergüenza, así que se obligó a apartar la mirada y respondió en un tono que esperaba que resultara convincente:

—No, no noté nada extraño.

—¿Seguro? —le preguntó con tono escéptico, aprovechando que el menor no le miraba para esbozar una sonrisa ladina.

—Seguro —reiteró Hinata aún sin mirarle a la cara, aunque esta vez su voz vaciló ligeramente.

La sonrisa de Oikawa se amplió aún más a la vez que cambiaba la posición de sus manos para agarrar a Hinata por la parte interna de las rodillas y empujaba hacia delante las piernas aún parcialmente abiertas del menor hasta que sus rodillas tocaron su propio pecho. Con el movimiento el cuerpo de Oikawa también se movió hacia delante de modo que se cernió sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata.

El pelinaranja sintió la repentina proximidad de Oikawa, con esta postura aún más comprometedora que la anterior, y su nerviosismo aumentó exponencialmente mientras seguía negándose a mirar al armador a la cara, aún intentando ocultar sus emociones.

Oikawa les mantuvo en esa posición, que se mirara por donde se mirara era indecente, durante unos segundos. Seguro que era más tiempo del necesario, y Hinata debería quejarse por ello, pero en medio de su estupor parecía haberse quedado sin voz para hacerlo.

Finalmente, cuando el pelinaranja creía que ya iba a morirse de la vergüenza, el armador retrocedió haciendo que las rodillas de Hinata se apartaran de su propio pecho hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. El menor soltó con un suspiro el aliento que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente, pero su alivio no duró mucho ya que poco después Oikawa se volvió a cernir sobre él para luego alejarse y siguió con ese movimiento intermitente mientras hacía que las piernas del menor se movieran junto con él.

Hinata seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar ante ese comprometedor ejercicio que el armador estaba realizando tan tranquilamente como todos los anteriores cuando Oikawa volvió a insistir.

—¿De verdad no notaste nada raro? —le preguntó mientras seguía con el vergonzoso ejercicio—. ¿No notaste el cuerpo más sensible de lo habitual? ¿No se te volvió a acelerar el pulso? ¿No sentiste la necesidad de volver a quemar energía?

Hinata tragó saliva nervioso. La respuesta a esas tres preguntas era sí. Su cuerpo había estado tan sensible que no había podido evitar tocarse, en el proceso su pulso había vuelto a subirse por las nubes y había tenido la imperiosa necesidad de liberar su energía alzando el clímax. Pero de ninguna manera iba a reconocerlo. Antes muerto. Con esa determinación finalmente alzó la mirada para encarar a Oikawa, que en ese justo momento estaba volviendo a cernirse sobre él, para asegurar con fuego en los ojos y una expresión seria:

—No. No sentí nada de eso.

Oikawa le aguantó la mirada con su propia expresión sería durante unos segundos más, antes de esbozar una sonrisa alegre y despreocupada.

—Pues en ese caso no sabes cuánto me alegro, chibi-chan, porque quería proponerte algo —le dijo el armador a la vez que se levantaba y se alejaba con paso seguro hacia donde habían dejado las mochilas.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendido tanto por la repentina pérdida de contacto como por el cambio de actitud del otro jugador. Permaneció tumbado en el suelo durante unos segundos en medio de su desconcierto, pero finalmente reaccionó incorporándose para quedar sentado y buscar al armador con la mirada, comprobando que este estaba buscando algo en su mochila.

—¿De qué estás hablando, gran rey? —le pregunto el menor dejando translucir su confusión.

—Estoy hablando de esto —le respondió a la vez que le mostraba una botella llena de líquido naranja recién sacada de su mochila. Al ver el objeto Hinata sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba y un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba a abajo, lo cual le desconcertó ya que no sabía a qué se debía exactamente su propia reacción. Oikawa siguió hablando antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en ello—. Después de lo que pasó el otro día le hice algunos ajustes a mi receta. Me gustaría desarrollar una fórmula que se adapte a personas que tienen una constitución… menuda como la tuya —Hinata frunció un poco el ceño ante su leve pausa, pero se abstuvo en realizar ningún comentario—. Así que he ajustado las proporciones de algunos componentes y me gustaría que la probaras.

—¿A qué viene ese repentino interés en crear una bebida adaptada especialmente para mí, gran rey? —le preguntó el menor, desconfiando de sus intenciones.

—¿Hace falta alguna razón además de que quiera que chibi-chan mejore más rápido en nuestros entrenamientos? —le preguntó con una expresión exageradamente inocente, ante la cual Hinata se limitó a arquear una ceja y dirigirle una mirada que reflejaba claramente que no le creía—. Está bien, me has pillado —reconoció finalmente Oikawa con un leve puchero de fastidio—. La verdad es que mi sobrino ha estado insistiendo mucho últimamente en que quiere probar mi bebida especial. Pero hasta ahora me he tenido que negar porque la bebida sería demasiado para su cuerpo, como en el caso de chibi-chan. Por eso pensé que si encuentro unas proporciones que se adapten bien a ti podría utilizar la misma receta para él.

Hinata se quedó callado durante unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, meditando sobre lo que le había dicho, mientras Oikawa esperaba pacientemente con una sonrisa inocente y despreocupada. Finalmente el pelinaranja se decidió a hablar:

—Primero de nada, creo que será mejor que no me digas qué edad tiene tu sobrino —le advirtió, y el armador abrió la boca para decir algo—. ¡He dicho que no quiero saberlo! —le interrumpió alzando la voz y Oikawa volvió a cerrar la boca obedientemente—. Y segundo, ¿por qué tienes que utilizarme a mi como conejillo de indias? ¿No puedes probar la receta directamente con tu sobrino?

—Pero es que si él llegara a sufrir algún efecto secundario por la bebida mi hermana me mataría —declaró con tono dramático y Hinata arqueó una ceja escéptico, dándole a entender que consideraba que estaba exagerando—. Está bien, puede que solo me rompiera un hueso o dos —reconoció Oikawa, pero la expresión del menor no cambió—. Lo digo en serio —insistió, pareciendo ofendido por su persistente escepticismo—. Mi hermana es realmente aterradora cuando se enfada, y cuando se trata de algo que tiene que ver con su hijo es todavía peor. Si sufriera algún efecto secundario importante…

—¿Pero sí que está bien que yo sufra efectos secundarios por tus extraños experimentos? —le interrumpió Hinata completamente cabreado—. Si quieres un conejillo de indias vete a buscarlo a otra parte. Yo no voy a arriesgar mi condición física por tus tonterías.

—Pero, chibi-chan, ya no te va a pasar nada peor de lo que te pasó el otro día porque en las nuevas versiones solo voy a ir reduciendo las proporciones de los componentes, no aumentándolas. Si el otro día solo te aumentó excesivamente el pulso e hizo que te sintieras un poco más confiado por el exceso de adrenalina, no vas a sufrir ningún efecto secundario grave por esto. ¿O acaso la bebida te provocó algún otro efecto que no me hayas contado? — le preguntó mirándole de reojo y con un tono ligeramente provocador.

—No. Ninguno —reiteró Hinata tajante, orgulloso de lo segura que había sonado su voz.

—¿Entonces qué problema hay? —le preguntó con una brillante sonrisa—. El otro día parecías realmente satisfecho por el aumento de tu rendimiento gracias a mi bebida especial. Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de utilizarla todos los días que nos reunamos, y cada vez que lo hagas la receta estará más adaptada a ti y tu desempeño mejorara aún más —La expresión de Hinata mostraba claramente que se estaba viendo tentado por su propuesta y la sonrisa de Oikawa se amplió levemente, saboreando ya la victoria—. Y será completamente gratis. Lo único que te pediré a cambio es que me describas los efectos que la bebida tiene en tu cuerpo cada vez que la tomes para ir modificando la receta en consecuencia. Así qué, ¿qué me dices, chibi-chan? —le preguntó ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa inocente.

Hinata frunció el ceño y lo meditó seriamente. La verdad era que los efectos de la bebida eran impresionantes. En los entrenamientos del club que había tenido durante la semana se había encontrado extrañando esa energía explosiva bullendo en el interior de sus venas que había experimentado ese día. Si lo miraba desde esa perspectiva, sería genial poder utilizarla de forma regular todos los domingos para aumentar su rendimiento. Pero todavía quedaba ese efecto secundario que sospechaba que tenía la bebida y que no había compartido con Oikawa. ¿Volvería a sentirse de esa forma tan… caliente y sensible cuando se terminaran los efectos de la bebida? Lo último que quería era una repetición del "suceso" que había acontecido en el baño el pasado domingo. Aunque no tenía confirmado que "eso" hubiera sido culpa de la bebida, y además Oikawa le había dicho que había reducido los componentes. A lo mejor con eso ese incómodo efecto había desaparecido, aunque eso no lo sabría hasta que la probara.

—Apúrate, chibi-chan. Me estoy cansando de esperar —le apuró el armador con expresión aburrida y haciendo equilibrismos con la susodicha botella de líquido naranja con uno de sus dedos, como si esta se tratara de una pelota de voleibol—. Si tanto te cuesta decidirte, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Mi sobrino podrá sobrevivir sin mi bebida especial. Aunque es una lástima, se habría sentido tan feliz de poder probarla…

—Está bien. Acepto —espetó Hinata, cediendo finalmente por impulso. De todos modos lo peor que le podía pasar era que tuviera que repetir "el crimen", y eso tampoco era tan malo. Si había sobrevivido a ello una vez podría volver a hacerlo, ¿o no? Y si él no decía nada al respecto nadie se enteraría nunca de ello, ¿no?

—Gracias, chibi-chan. Te lo agradezco mucho —exclamó Oikawa entusiasmado—. Mi sobrino estará tan feliz…

—Pero también podré decidir dejar de ayudarte con la nueva receta de tu bebida especial en cualquier momento. ¿Entendido? —decidió dejar claro el menor con tono tajante.

—Sí. Sí —accedió el armador con tono despreocupado—. Entonces toma, empieza a beber. Cuanto antes lo hagas, antes notarás los efectos —le indicó a la vez que le lanzaba la botella, que el menor atrapó al vuelo en un acto reflejo, para luego sacar su propia botella de bebida especial de su bolsa y beber unos cuantos tragos de ella. Hinata le imitó y gimió levemente de gusto al paladear el familiar sabor afrutado de la bebida. Sabía aún mejor de lo que recordaba—. Y ahora comencemos con el entrenamiento —declaró Oikawa a la vez que cogía la pelota de voleibol e iba hacia su improvisada red.

—Espera, ¿ya hemos terminado con el calentamiento? Pero si no te he ayudado a estirar las piernas —señaló el pelinaranja, levemente sorprendido.

—Oh, no es necesario. Esta mañana ya había realizado algunos estiramientos por mi cuenta antes de venir aquí, así que eso será suficiente —le explicó Oikawa para luego sonreír traviesamente y añadir—: A no ser que tengas muchas ganas de repetir los estiramientos que yo te hice en mi cuerpo porque quieras asegurarte haberlos memorizado bien. Después de todo, eso sería lo justo.

En ese preciso momento a Hinata le vinieron a la mente las vergonzosas posturas que le había hecho adoptar antes el armador y no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente.

—No, no, no. No es necesario —reiteró Hinata fervientemente mientras hacía exagerados gestos de negación con las manos totalmente nervioso y azorado, lo que provocó una leve risa de Oikawa. Hinata frunció el ceño ante la reacción del otro jugador y no pudo evitar preguntar—: Oye. ¿Realmente hacéis esos ejercicios en los calentamientos del Aoba Johsai?

La verdad era que, ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, no podía imaginarse a esos serios y disciplinados jugadores haciendo semejantes poses vergonzosas a la vista de todos los espectadores antes de cada partido oficial. Sin duda eso habría desatado un escándalo y provocado un desmayo en varias de las numerosas admiradoras que iban a verles. Cuanto más lo pensaba Hinata más clara le parecía la respuesta a su pregunta, aunque el armador aún no le hubiera respondido y se hubiese limitado a sonreír traviesamente. La verdad era que ese gesto en sí mismo ya había sido como una afirmación, pero las siguientes palabras de Oikawa se encargaron de confirmarlo.

—Bueno, solo hacemos algunos de ellos —admitió, provocando que esta vez la cara de Hinata estuviera roja por la ira y no por la vergüenza, pero él siguió hablando tranquilamente—. La verdad es que hace poco descubrí unos ejercicios de calentamiento en pareja muy interesantes en internet que quería probar, pero cuando el entrenador los vio no le parecieron adecuados. Ni siquiera Iwa-chan accedió a probarlos conmigo fuera de las actividades del club. Así que ahora con chibi-chan no pude evitar pensar que podría tener la oportunidad perfecta para ensayarlos y los probé contigo. Pero la verdad es que no esperaba que me dejaras seguir tan adelante con esos estiramientos, esperaba que me golpearas antes. Chibi-chan resultó ser realmente colaborador, ¿a lo mejor es que en realidad te gustan esa clase de estiramientos? A pesar de que ni siquiera has dado tu primer beso, has resultado ser un pervertido chibi-chan —añadió con tono burlón.

—El pervertido eres tú por dedicar tu tiempo a buscar semejantes cosas raras en internet —le acusó Hinata fuera de sí, cabreado tanto con Oikawa como consigo mismo por haber caído una vez más en sus juegos—. Te lo voy a hacer pagar, gran rey —le amenazó seriamente señalándole con el dedo, temblando por la furia contenida y con fuego ardiendo en sus ojos.

—Oh, qué miedo me das chibi-chan —se burló el armador con un fingido gesto de terror—. Ya sé. ¿Qué te parece si me lo haces pagar recibiendo todos mis saques? Si es que puedes claro —añadió con un claro tono provocador a la vez que se colocaba en posición para sacar.

—¡Ven a por mí! —se limitó a gritarle Hinata como respuesta, adoptando su posición de recibir con un porte determinado.

Oikawa sonrió ampliamente, lanzó el balón, saltó en el aire y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.


	8. Capítulo 8: Incentivo

Capítulo 8: Incentivo.

Al final Hinata, para su gran frustración, no consiguió ni tan siquiera tocar uno de los saques del armador. Oikawa no desaprovechó la oportunidad para burlarse de él y provocarle descaradamente, ocasionando que la ira y la determinación del pelinaranja no hicieran más que aumentar.

De modo que cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo al armador le costó mucho trabajo convencer al jugador del Karasuno de que se tomara un descanso, ya que no quería parar hasta conseguir recibir uno de sus saques. Aunque al final consiguió que cediera con mucha insistencia y manipulándole hábilmente con su palabrería una vez más para que cediera. Hinata se sintió aún más cabreado y frustrado al ser consciente de este último hecho, pero al final terminó comiendo sentado al lado de un sonriente Oikawa a pesar de que el pelinaranja no paraba de refunfuñar entre bocado y bocado.

Hinata estaba determinado a ignorar al armador como última muestra de terquedad, pero finalmente Oikawa consiguió hacerle hablar preguntándole por los efectos que había notado hasta el momento con la nueva receta de su bebida especial, ya que el menor se había comprometido a hacérselo saber. Hinata tuvo que meditar un poco su respuesta ya que durante el entrenamiento había estado tan cabreado y concentrado en hacer pagar al otro jugador que no le había prestado atención a eso. Al final concluyó que en esta ocasión el aumento de su energía y reflejos se habían visto escasamente incrementadas si lo comparaba con el día anterior, en el que la adrenalina le había salido por todos los poros y había notado la diferencia de forma notable.

Oikawa frunció el ceño ante su explicación y reconoció que era obvio que había terminado reducido demasiado las proporciones de los ingredientes por miedo a excederse y le prometió que la próxima vez lo haría mejor.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hinata de fruncir el ceño, ya que estaba dudando seriamente de que fuera a haber próxima vez con lo cabreado que estaba por la actitud de Oikawa. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de espetarle que se fuera para no volver. Pero decidió tragarse las palabras de momento y aprovechar el resto del día de entrenamiento que le quedaba. Luego tomaría una decisión definitiva.

Hinata no se arrepintió de haber tomado esa determinación, ya que después de haber comido Oikawa le sorprendió con una nueva propuesta. Le sugirió que el resto de la tarde la dedicaran a practicar los remates del pelinaranja en vez de sus recepciones.

—Eso significa que… —comenzó a decir Hinata con una clara expresión de incredulidad.

—Exactamente —le interrumpió el jugador de Aoba Johsai con una sonrisa entusiasta—. Levantaré el balón para ti. ¿No es genial? —le preguntó con un porte orgulloso.

El menor se sintió muy tentado por la propuesta de Oikawa, ya que desde hacía mucho tiempo se había preguntado cómo se sentiría rematar un balón levantado por el armador del Aoba Johsai. Todos los que habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo hablaban maravillas de su forma de dirigir el balón. Aunque no era considerado un genio como Kageyama, había conseguido ser reconocido como el mejor a su propia manera. Era muy parecido a lo que él quería conseguir al convertirse en uno de los mejores rematadores sin tener la altura ni la constitución para ello.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes ganas de experimentar en primera persona cómo son mis levantadas? —le preguntó Oikawa con un deliberado tono provocador, reflejando sus pensamientos a la perfección—. Te advierto de que no suelo levantar el balón para cualquiera, así que deberías mostrarte agradecido como corresponde y aceptar mi propuesta antes de que me arrepienta de hacer esto para un enano como tú.

Hinata frunció el ceño molesto por la actitud del armador, pero no pudo negar que también sintió una punzada de satisfacción en su interior porque el mismo Oikawa hubiera sido el que propusiera levantar el balón para él. Era consciente de que era cierto que no lo hacía para cualquiera, así que no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de que estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo para él, al igual que lo había estado cuando Kageyama finalmente accedió a levantar el balón para él por primera vez. La satisfacción de haber sido reconocido como un rematador digno de respeto por un armador de categoría era común en ambos casos, así que el sentimiento era comparable. Esa primera vez que había rematado una levantada de Kageyama se había sentido genial. ¿Cómo se sentiría rematando una de Oikawa? Realmente no podía aguantar las ganas que tenía de saberlo, fue por eso que finalmente accedió, y Oikawa sonrió satisfecho por su respuesta.

Después de que se hubieran colocado en posición al lado de la cuerda que hacía de red improvisada, Hinata le lanzó el balón a Oikawa a una altura adecuada para que el armador pudiera levantarlo fácilmente, tal y como hacía cuando entrenaba con Kageyama. Oikawa miró fijamente cómo el balón hacia un arco en el aire para luego descender hacia él y puso las manos en posición para recibirlo con una expresión de profunda concentración. Mientras Hinata corría hacia la cuerda, no perdió de vista al experimentado armador, analizándole con una mirada fija y penetrante sin querer perderse ningún detalle. Finalmente el jugador del Karasuno saltó al llegar bajo la improvisada red al mismo tiempo que Oikawa levantaba el balón con un movimiento pulcro y practicado. El balón voló hasta Hinata, quedando en la posición perfecta para que este rematara una vez llegó al punto máximo de su salto por encima de la cuerda. La mano del pelinaranja golpeó perfectamente el balón, mandándole a volar contra el suelo del lado opuesto de la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas. El balón rebotó en el suelo con un ruido sordo y casi después Hinata aterrizó en el suelo con una expresión de asombro en el rostro.

Oikawa no dijo nada y se limitó a observar pacientemente al otro jugador mientras este ordenaba sus pensamientos. Por su parte el pelinaranja seguía con una expresión de asombro mientras observaba la palma enrojecida de su mano con la que había golpeado el balón y trataba de rememorar la sensación.

Golpear el balón se había sentido muy bien, la levantada había sido realmente perfecta y había llegado hasta el punto perfecto para que Hinata rematara en el momento justo. Si lo miraba de ese modo esa levantada podría ser considerada muy parecida a las de Kageyama, pero no era así ni por asomo. El sentimiento al golpear el balón había sido completamente diferente. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Sí. Las levantadas de Kageyama eran tan precisas como si las realizara una máquina y al golpearlas él se sentía como el engranaje de un reloj que se movía por inercia de forma exacta para rematar. Pero con Oikawa había sido diferente. Su levantada también había sido precisa, aunque de una forma distinta… Es decir, la posición y el momento habían sido perfectos para que Hinata rematara con comodidad, pero el menor se había sentido como si hubiera sido él el que había golpeado la pelota con su propia habilidad y no la pelota la que había golpeado su mano por la habilidad del armador. De alguna forma esa levantada se había sentido más natural que las de Kageyama… Más humana se podía decir. Ese sentimiento de que la levantada había sacado a relucir su propia habilidad le daba una satisfacción que no experimentaba con Kageyama. Aunque eso no significaba que las levantadas de su compañero de equipo no le hicieran sentir bien también, simplemente la levantada de Oikawa le había hecho sentirse bien de una forma diferente aunque igualmente satisfactoria. Solo le había parecido una sensación mejor por la novedad, al igual que le pasaba cuando Sugawara levantaba el balón para él para variar. O eso creía…

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido, chibi-chan? —le preguntó el jugador del Aoba Johsai ya cansado de esperar, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Se ha sentido… bien —admitió finalmente el pelinaranja de forma escueta, después de una leve vacilación al no saber describir lo que había sentido con palabras, aún con una expresión meditabunda.

—¿Solo bien? —inquirió Oikawa con una exagerada expresión de decepción—. ¿No podrías decir algo mejor? Como que ha sido una levantada perfecta, elegante, precisa, fantástica, deslumbrante, sobrecogedora…

—Si quieres a alguien que te regale los oídos vete a buscar a otro, porque yo no lo voy a hacer —espetó Hinata mostrando una expresión terca.

—Por lo menos dime si ha sido mejor que las levantadas de Tobio-chan. ¿Lo ha sido verdad? —le preguntó seguro de si mismo con una pose prepotente.

—Las levantadas de Kageyama son mejores. Sin duda —aseguró el menor con tono convencido, a pesar de lo que había pensado antes. Después de todo tenía que defender el orgullo de su compañero de equipo.

—Mientes —le acusó el armador haciéndose el ofendido a la vez que le señalaba con el dedo—. No hay forma de que Tobio-chan sea mejor que yo levantando el balón.

—Pues lo es —insistió Hinata tercamente.

—De ninguna manera —espetó Oikawa indignado y cabreado para después ir corriendo a por el balón y lanzárselo a Hinata a las manos—. Te lo demostraré. Te obligaré a reconocer que mis levantadas son mejores que las de ese rey dictador destronado. No pararé hasta que lo reconozcas —aseguró seriamente echando fuego por los ojos, como si se tratara de un juramento.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír divertido. Era satisfactorio que en esta ocasión fuera él el que hubiera hecho perder los nervios a Oikawa y no al revés, como estaba resultando habitual.

—Inténtalo si quieres. Pero no cambiaré de opinión —le provocó el menor luciendo su propia mirada de determinación.

—Sin duda eres un continuo desafío, chibi-chan —reconoció el armador sin ocultar la admiración de su voz, para luego añadir en un susurro para que el otro jugador no le oyera a la vez que su mirada se oscurecía—: Me excitas.

Los dos jugadores se pasaron el resto de la tarde practicando los remates de Hinata.

De vez en cuando Oikawa le preguntaba al menor si ya había cambiado de opinión sobre las levantadas, y este siempre le respondía que no tercamente. Aunque la verdad era que la forma de dirigir el balón del armador estaba mejorando gradualmente, como si con cada lanzamiento se estuviera adaptando cada vez más a la forma particular de rematar el balón del pelinaranja. Pero se negaba a reconocerlo en voz alta.

Oikawa probó algunas veces a hacerle un pase rápido, pero Hinata siempre había fallado al rematarlos. No era que los pases del armador estuvieran mal realizados, era el menor el que carecía de la técnica necesaria para interceptarlos adecuadamente. Estaba claro que el pelinaranja aún dependía de la inigualable precisión de Kageyama para realizar los remates rápidos, y eso le hacía sentirse frustrado. Estaba bien que trabajando en equipo Kageyama y él suplieran uno las debilidades del otro, pero su orgullo como rematador le exigía que mejorara sus propias habilidades para no tener que depender de nadie. Había empezado a hacerlo con la nueva versión de ataque rápido, pero en este dependía una vez más de la capacidad de Kageyama para detener el balón en el aire en el lugar gusto para darle tiempo extra y la posibilidad de jugar en el aire. Sus fallos al rematar las levantadas rápidas de Oikawa estaban poniendo eso en evidencia, y Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse cada vez más frustrado mientras seguía pidiéndole a Oikawa que le hiciera una levantada rápida, solo para seguir fallando una y otra vez.

—Es suficiente, chibi-chan. Dejémoslo por hoy —declaró el armador del Aoba Johsai después de que el menor se cayera de bruces al suelo después de saltar en su ímpetu por alcanzar su última levantada rápida.

—De ninguna manera, aún es temprano —se quejó Hinata a la vez que se levantaba del suelo de un salto—. Una vez más. Puedo conseguir-

—Estás ofuscado y completamente bloqueado. Así no vas a conseguir nada —señaló Oikawa seriamente.

—Pero—

—Hazme caso, chibi-chan —le cortó el armador con tono autoritario, ante el cual el menor se encogió levemente—. Tu tenacidad es una de tus fortalezas, pera también es tu punto débil. Tienes la cabeza demasiado caliente. Debes enfriarla, respirar hondo y pensar sobre qué es lo que estás haciendo mal y qué es lo que puedes hacer para mejorar. ¿Lo entiendes?

La expresión de Hinata aún era de obstinada terquedad, pero después de unos segundos apartó la mirada y asintió a regañadientes.

—Pero no me puedo sentir satisfecho simplemente dejando de entrenar así de repente… —comenzó a quejarse el menor, aún sin estar conforme.

—No he dicho que dejemos el entrenamiento, simplemente que dejemos los remates de lado por ahora —le corrigió Oikawa, provocando que el menor volviera a alzar la mirada hacia él asombrado y confundido a partes iguales—. Te daré algunos consejos que creo que te serán útiles para mejorar tu técnica al rematar. La velocidad y la capacidad de salto que tienes te ayudan, al igual que tu afilado instinto, pero no puedes depender solo de eso. También tienes que entrenar esto —le explicó señalándose su propia cabeza con el dedo—. La verdad es que algunas veces pienso que tienes la cabeza llena de aire —se burló el armador encogiéndose de hombros.

Hinata hizo caso omiso de la burla mientras observaba al armador con una mirada penetrante y seria.

—¿Por qué te ofreces a ayudarme mejorar mi técnica, gran rey? —le preguntó Hinata manteniendo el porte serio—. Te estás implicando demasiado en ayudarme a pesar de que somos enemigos. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Obviamente porque si no consigues rematar mis levantadas rápidas no podré obligarte a reconocer que las mías son mejores que las de Tobio-chan —declaró Oikawa con tono despreocupado y sonriendo ampliamente, mientras que Hinata no pudo evitar suspirar derrotado y reprenderse por pensar por un momento que el otro jugador le pudiera dar una respuesta seria—. Pero también porque me siento identificado contigo, chibi-chan —añadió el armador, esbozando en esta ocasión una enigmática sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hinata incrédulo y confundido.

—Sé cómo se siente desear ser el mejor en algo que te gusta a pesar de no ser un genio —explicó Oikawa con una mirada lejana—. La frustración que muestran ahora tus ojos, es la misma que veo muchas veces en mi mismo cuando me miro al espejo. Aunque no te lo creas, entiendo perfectamente cómo te estás sintiendo —Después de esas palabras el armador hizo una pausa, como si se hubiera perdido en sus pensamientos, para poco después mirar a Hinata fijamente a los ojos determinado—. ¿Acaso ese no es motivo suficiente para echarte una mano? —Hinata no supo qué responder a eso y se limitó a sostenerle la mirada, sintiéndose ligeramente nervioso e incómodo por el inesperado rumbo profundo y serio que había tomado la conversación—. En ese caso ven a sentarte aquí conmigo, chibi-chan —le indicó, tomando su silencio como una afirmación, a la vez que se dirigía al lugar en el que habían dejado las mochilas—. Solo se agradecido y presta atención a lo que te voy a decir —añadió mientras sacaba un cuaderno de notas y un bolígrafo de entre sus pertenencias.

Hinata, todavía sin decir nada, hizo caso de las indicaciones del armador sentándose dócilmente a su lado. Su seriedad dejaba claro que estaba dispuesto a sacar provecho de lo que el experimentado armador tuviera a bien enseñarle. Oikawa sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a dibujar un croquis en su cuaderno.

Oikawa resultó ser un profesor realmente bueno. Sus explicaciones eran claras y precisas y las reforzaba con los dibujos y esquemas que realizaba en su cuaderno. Por lo menos era mejor enseñando que el entrenador Ukai, sin duda, ya que Hinata entendió a la primera cada una de las directrices, cosa rara en él.

Al pelinaranja se le pasó el tiempo volando, a pesar de que normalmente este tipo de explicaciones teóricas le cansaban y aburrían, ya que cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba atardeciendo.

—Muy bien. Dejémoslo hasta aquí por hoy —declaró Oikawa mientras volvía a guardar el cuaderno en su mochila—. Vamos a recogerlo todo y después te haré un masaje antes de que se nos haga más tarde.

—¿Esperas que deje que me toques después de que te aprovecharas de mí durante los estiramientos de esta mañana? —inquirió Hinata volviendo a cabrearse ante el recuerdo de los sucedido.

—Vamos, chibi-chan, no te pongas a la defensiva —habló Oikawa con una sonrisa inocente y tono conciliador—. Eso fue solo una broma, una broma. Juro que no lo volveré a hacer. Además, no querrás arriesgarte a que tus músculos queden adoloridos y tus compañeros del Karasuno vuelvan a descubrir que has estado entrenando cuando no debías, ¿verdad que no? —le preguntó con una leve sonrisa ladeada.

Hinata frunció el ceño y gruñó levemente, frustrado porque no podía quitarle la razón al otro jugador.

—Está bien. Pero como tus manos se posen en algún lugar indebido te golpearé, ¿entendido? —le advirtió el menor con tono amenazador.

—Está bien, está bien. Prometo ser un buen chico —le aseguró Oikawa con una sonrisa traviesa para luego añadir en un susurro para que el otro no le oyera mientras se iba a desatar la cuerda que les servía de red—: Al menos por hoy.

El pelinaranja hizo un mohín de molestia ya que no podía creer del todo en las palabras del armador. Pero se giró hacia su mochila y se dispuso a recoger las cosas que había ido dejado desperdigadas por ahí, como su bento vacío y su toalla para secarse el sudor. De repente le llamó la atención una botella vacía. Era la botella que le había dado Oikawa con la bebida especial. No podía recordar en qué momento se la había terminado, seguramente había estado bebiendo inconscientemente todo el tiempo, no era de extrañar con el buen sabor que tenía. Además, como no le había llenado tanto de energía y adrenalina como el otro día, no había tenido problemas en seguir bebiéndola mientras estaba sentado con el otro jugador escuchando sus explicaciones. No se había sentido inquieto ni con la imperiosa necesidad de seguir moviéndose como la otra vez.

De repente la mano de Oikawa entró en el campo de visión de Hinata y le quitó la botella de las manos, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, te la has bebido toda. Bien hecho —comentó el armador de forma casual mientras se guardaba la botella vacía en su propia mochila—. Siento que esta vez no te hayas sentido tan revitalizado, pero he añadido los mismos componentes para que te ayuden con el dolor muscular y la fatiga, así que por lo menos te vendrá bien para eso. Te prometo que la próxima vez la receta estará mejor, he aprendido la lección y no cometeré el mismo error dos veces. La próxima versión será realmente sorprendente, ya lo verás —le aseguró con porte orgulloso.

—Deja ya de echarte flores y comienza con el masaje —le interrumpió Hinata poniéndose en posición sentado en el suelo—. Quiero irme a casa cuanto antes, ya he tenido bastante de ti por hoy.

—Qué malo eres chibi-chan —se quejó el armador con un exagerado puchero haciéndose el ofendido, pero se sentó al lado de Hinata para comenzar el masaje de todos modos—. Con lo amable que he sido enseñándote técnicas para rematar mejor.

—Y por eso te has salvado de que te eche a patadas de aquí después de lo que me has hecho durante los estiramientos. Así que no te quejes, gran rey —le advirtió con el ceño fruncido.

—Las cosas buenas siempre se disfrutan más después de un poco de sufrimiento, chibi-chan —aseguró el armador con una enigmática sonrisa.

—Eso lo dirás tú —espetó Hinata de forma despectiva.

La sonrisa de Oikawa se amplió, pero decidió no contradecirle y siguió con el masaje.

Después de eso no hablaron mucho más. Hinata evitaba abrir la boca para que no se le escapara ningún gemido por el placentero masaje mientras que Oikawa parecía no tener nada más que decir ya que se mantuvo en silencio y concentrado en su tarea, cumpliendo con lo que había dicho de solo tocar al menor en los lugares necesarios.

Después ambos se despidieron para irse cada uno por su lado. El armador le dijo que ya se verían el próximo domingo y Hinata no le contradijo, así que el armador lo tomó como una confirmación de que daba su consentimiento para que se volvieran a reunir allí la semana siguiente y sonrió satisfecho. El pelinaranja se limitó a hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano para luego irse corriendo a su casa.


	9. Capítulo 9: Segundo pecado

Capítulo 9: Segundo pecado.

Hinata entró en su casa arrastrando los pies y ligeramente encorvado por el agotamiento que tenía después del entrenamiento. Una vez más se encontró extrañando la energía y la adrenalina que sintió el otro día con la bebida especial de Oikawa. Era una lástima que la bebida de hoy apenas le hubiera hecho efecto.

Agradeció que su madre no tuviera ningún motivo para regañarle hoy, ya que así se pudo ir directo a su habitación a coger ropa limpia y después al baño.

Se estaba quitando la ropa con movimientos perezosos cuando sintió algo extraño al disponerse a quitarse el pantalón. Hasta ahora no se había fijado en que sentía la ropa algo ajustada ahí abajo y sus partes íntimas le dolían levemente. No sería "eso" otra vez, ¿verdad?

Su cuerpo se tensó por el nerviosismo y la expectación mientras se bajaba el pantalón con movimientos cuidadosos, y efectivamente lo que se temía estaba ahí. Tenía una semi-erección que formaba un bulto en su calzoncillo, el cual tenía una leve mancha de humedad.

Hinata gruño molesto a la vez que se bajaba también los calzoncillos, dejando a la vista el problemático órgano que tenía entre las piernas. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él? Supuestamente en esta ocasión la bebida especial de Oikawa apenas le había hecho efecto, ¿no? "Eso" no debería estar ahí. ¿O acaso esta vez no era culpa de la bebida? ¿Se trataba de una reacción normal de su cuerpo? En ese caso no tendría problemas para solucionarlo con un poco de agua fría, ¿no?

El pelinaranja suspiró resignado y decidió que no le quedaba más remedio que probarlo para averiguar la respuesta a sus preguntas, así que se metió en la zona de la ducha del baño y se sentó en un taburete bajo. Encendió el grifo del agua fría y comenzó a mojarse el cuerpo cuidadosamente, sobre todo cuando dirigió el choro hacia su pene. Como esta vez estaba prevenido no le tomó tan por sorpresa la sensación, pero aún así no pudo evitar gemir y encogerse levemente sobre si mismo cuando su pene sufrió una descarga de estimulación por el chorro de agua y una vez más su erección aumentó en vez de disminuir.

Hinata soltó un quejido de frustración y apartó el grifo de sus partes íntimas. Su pene palpitó y se sacudió levemente, como si se estuviera quejando por la falta de estimulación, y el pelinaranja le fulminó con la mirada enojado. Se sentía estúpido por estar cabreado con su propio miembro viril, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Por qué el maldito se revelaba contra él como si quisiera que se comportara como un pervertido? Pues no pensaba ceder otra vez, que se quedara erecto hasta el día siguiente si quería. Cómo si a él le importara.

Con estos pensamientos se echó jabón en las manos y empezó a enjabonarse con una expresión de terquedad y el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo según iba lavándose las distintas partes de su cuerpo fue sintiéndose cada vez más extraño. Al igual que el pasado domingo, su piel parecía más sentible de lo normal, sobre todo en determinadas zonas, su pulso se aceleró y su respiración se volvió jadeante. Su pene seguía palpitando cada vez más dolorosamente, haciendo que cada vez fuese más consciente de su órgano viril en vez de no prestarle atención, como había sido su intención. Su determinada expresión de terquedad se fue suavizando, sin que él fuera consciente de ello, y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse mientras su mirada se nublaba.

¿Por qué se sentía así? No le gustaba sentirse débil ni esa extraña sensación de que perdía el control de su propio cuerpo, pero… Se sentía tan bien.

Ese último pensamiento fue como una bofetada que le permitió a Hinata retomar algo de control sobre sí mismo y obligarse a apartar las manos que habían estado frotando su culo más tiempo del necesario.

Su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente, como si se estuviera quejando por la falta del agradable tacto, y Hinata apretó los puños en un intento por obligarse a no ceder a la extraña necesidad de tocarse que le invadía. Solo tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Concentrarse. ¿Qué le faltaba por enjabonar?

Abrió los ojos que había cerrado en algún momento sin darse cuenta y bajó la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo. Sus músculos volvieron a tensarse cuando su vista se fijo en su completamente erecto pene, siendo consciente de que era la última parte que le quedaba por lavar eran sus partes íntimas. La incertidumbre le invadió. ¿Qué hacía? No quería tocarse ahí, temía simplemente pensar cómo podría sentirse al hacerlo, pero tampoco podía dejarse esa zona sin lavar. La punta de su pene rezumaba líquido preseminal y ensuciaría su ropa limpia con ello si lo dejaba así. No tenía opción. Se tocaría lo justo para limpiarlo y luego volvería a ignorar su pequeño… No, su desgraciadamente cada vez más "grande" problema.

Hinata tragó duro y se echó más jabón en las manos a la vez que reunía su coraje y bajó la mano derecha hacia su adolorido pene, a pesar de que no podía dejar de temblar levemente. La reacción fue instantánea en cuanto su mano rodeó firmemente su miembro, una descarga de placer proveniente de su miembro viril le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos momentáneamente y un fuerte gemido salió de su boca en contra de su voluntad, pero se obligó a mantener quieta la mano que rodeaba firmemente su miembro mientras trataba de recuperarse de la abrumadora sensación.

Concentrarse. Concentrarse. Esto no era más que otro entrenamiento. Estaba entrenando su fuerza de voluntad. Todo estaría bien, solo debía completar su tarea cuanto antes. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente sereno se atrevió a ir deslizando su mano a lo largo del tronco de su pene hacia la punta y pasó su dedo pulgar por la raja de la que salía líquido preseminal para limpiarlo. Esta vez la sensación fue mucho más intensa, volvió a gemir y abrió más las piernas inconscientemente, pero aún se negaba a ceder a las sensaciones.

Él no era un pervertido desesperado por una paja. Había decidido que no iba a masturbarse y no lo haría. Solo iba a repetir el movimiento de su pulgar sobre la sensible punta de su pene porque aún estaba sucia, no porque lo deseara ni se sintiera bien. Solo por eso. Él no era un pervertido desesperado por masturbarse. No lo era. No cedería ante su traidor cuerpo.

Repitiendo esos pensamientos en su mente como un mantra, Hinata volvió a pasar el pulgar sobre la punta de su pene una vez, dos veces, tres veces… Lo seguía haciendo porque seguía manando sucio líquido preseminal de su pene, solo por eso, se decía Hinata a si mismo. No queriendo prestar atención a los jadeos y gemidos que salían cada vez más frecuentemente de su boca, no queriendo reconocer que ya había perdido el control sobre su propio dedo y que este se seguiría moviendo aunque ya no quedara nada más por limpiar.

La otra mano del pelinaranja, que aún tenía una generosa cantidad de jabón en ella, se fue moviendo lentamente hacia sus partes íntimas, y Hinata se dijo que a sí mismo que lo hacía solo porque necesitaba más jabón para lavarse, solo por eso. Su mano izquierda resbaladiza por el jabón rodeó el tronco de su miembro que había quedado desatendido por la especial atención que estaba prestando a la punta con la otra mano. El pelinaranja gimió aún más sonoramente y deslizó su mano fácilmente a lo largo de todo el tronco, en un primer momento con la intención de repartir el jabón. Pero el tacto resbaladizo se sintió tan bien que no pudo evitar repetirlo una, dos, tres veces…

Después de eso Hinata ya tuvo que reconocer que había perdido el control sobre sus propias manos, las cuales no paraban de moverse enviándole ola tras ola de placer que hacía que los pensamientos se desordenaran en su mente. Pero su terca voluntad aún se negaba rendirse y soltó un quejido de frustración entre los incesantes gemidos de placer.

—No… Ya basta… No más… —consiguió balbucear el pelinaranja entre los gemidos, como si al decir esas palabras en voz alta sus manos fueran a volver a acatar su voluntad, pero no fue así—. No se… detienen… ¿Por qué? —preguntó a nadie en particular, solo buscaba una respuesta en medio de su impotencia. Sin embargo sus manos solamente aceleraron el ritmo de sus caricias, haciendo que le fuera aún más complicado pensar.

En medio de su desesperación consiguió obligarse a cerrar las piernas, con la esperanza de que así sus manos ya no pudieran moverse más. Aunque no contó con que al hacer eso sus manos apretaran su agarre sobre su pene por la presión del empuje de sus piernas y le provocaran un punzante dolor que resaltó en contraste con el placer que había estado recibiendo. Eso debería haberle hecho reaccionar y salir de la espiral de placer, pero en vez de eso la mente de Hinata pareció sufrir un cortocircuito, ya que perdió completamente la capacidad de pensar y no se cuestionó más. Sus piernas volvieron a abrirse lo más que podían mientras que sus manos tocaban su miembro con un ritmo firme y frenético, ya sin restricciones, únicamente buscando el placer y la liberación.

—Se siente… tan bien… —balbuceó Hinata de forma inconsciente con la mirada perdida y gimiendo continuamente, reconociendo finalmente lo que llevaba todo el tiempo negándose.

El placer parecía sentirse aún más intenso ahora después de la punzada de dolor y un recuerdo fugaz emergió de su nublada mente. Alguien le había dicho hace poco: "Las cosas buenas siempre se disfrutan más después de un poco de sufrimiento". ¿Quién había sido? Sin embargo al instante después el recuerdo se le escurrió entre los dedos, quedando olvidado en medio del caos que era ahora su mente. Solo quedaba sitio para el placer y su desesperada búsqueda de la liberación. Ya estaba tan cerca, podía sentirlo… De hecho bastaron con otro par de movimientos más para que alcanzara el borde, y con un tercero le sacudió el climax.

Su pene se corrió copiosamente mientras gemía fuertemente arqueando la espalda. Después de que terminara la intensa sensación perdió todas sus fuerzas y su torso cayó desplomado sobre sus piernas flexionadas.

Hinata jadeó fuertemente mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento con el cuerpo laxo. Pero cuando recuperó la capacidad de razonar y le golpeó la conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer todos sus músculos se tensaron y se sonrojó furiosamente. Se esforzó por enderezarse y tuvo una sensación de deja vu al ver otra vez el suelo y sus piernas cubiertos del semen que aún rezumaba de su pene.

El pelinaranja apretó fuertemente los puños, enojado consigo mismo. Se había dicho a si mismo que no volvería hacerlo, pero lo había hecho. Su cuerpo había dejado de obedecerle y su determinación había terminado evaporándose como la espuma en medio de las sensaciones.

Hinata se llevó sus puños apretados a la cara para dejar de ver la escena que había ante él, ya que en ese momento no podía soportar ver más la prueba de lo que acababa de hacer, a la vez que también se encogía sobre sí mismo. Estaba cabreado, frustrado, decepcionado porque su normalmente inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad le había fallado. Pero sobre todo tenía miedo. Miedo porque no había podido controlar sus sensaciones ni su propio cuerpo, miedo porque se había sentido débil y había perdido la capacidad de pensar racionalmente, pero sobre todo miedo porque era consciente de que una parte de él había disfrutado de la experiencia y la quería repetir. ¿Eso le convertía en alguna clase de pervertido? No se reconocía a sí mismo.

Soltó un nuevo gruñido de frustración y la determinación volvió a aflorar en su rostro reemplazando a la confusión. No tenía sentido seguir pensando en ello. Si lo hacía terminaría volviéndose loco. Simplemente se aseguraría de que esto no volviera a repetirse.

Lo primero era confirmar si la bebida especial de Oikawa era la responsable de… de que su cuerpo se sintiera extraño. El próximo domingo se negaría a aceptar la bebida con alguna escusa, y si cuando volviera a casa "el suceso" no volvía a repetirse confirmando sus sospechas le diría al jugador del Aoba Johsai que ya no podía contar con él para preparar la nueva receta de su bebida para su sobrino. Oikawa se pondría muy pesado insistiendo en que le siguiera ayudando y querría saber el motivo de su negativa. Pero él no cedería y tampoco tenía porque darle una explicación si no quería. Si no le parecía bien que se aguantara. Y en el caso de que la bebida naranja no fuera la responsable de su estado… Bueno, ya pensaría en ello en su momento.

Ya más tranquilo después de trazar su plan de acción, Hinata se destapó el rostro y relajó su postura para limpiar los restos de lo que había pasado con una expresión neutra. Negándose a permitir que esta situación le siguiera afectando y determinado a ponerla fin para siempre.


	10. Capítulo 10: Cada vez más enredado

Capítulo 10: Cada vez más enredado.

La semana volvió a pasar rápidamente para Hinata entre tareas escolares y entrenamientos del club. Lo único que le había perturbado ligeramente fueron las erecciones matutinas con las que se despertó un par de días de la semana. Pero para su gran alivio estas se desvanecieron fácilmente con su técnica habitual de echarse agua fría, así que no tuvo muchos problemas salvo el pequeño susto inicial que se llevó.

Debía tranquilizarse. Tener erecciones matutinas era algo habitual para los chicos de su edad y nunca había tenido problemas con ello. Tal vez no recordaba haber tenido nunca dos en la misma semana, pero no dejaba de entrar dentro de lo normal. Además con esto habían aumentado sus sospechas de que las reacciones extrañas de su cuerpo tenían alguna relación con las bebidas especiales de Oikawa, así que solo habían servido para que aumentara su determinación sobre la decisión que había tomado el pasado domingo.

De modo que cuando volvió a llegar el domingo e Hinata corría en dirección a su lugar de encuentro con Oikawa se iba repitiendo una y otra vez el plan de acción en su cabeza. Aunque lo más importante de todo era que bajo ningún concepto tenía que aceptar la bebida especial de Oikawa, por mucho que este insistiera. Mientras hiciera eso todo estaría bien.

—Buenos días, chibi-chan. Hoy has venido temprano —le saludó el jugador del Aoba Johsai cuando llegó al lugar de entrenamiento. Parecía que este también terminaba de llegar porque aún no estaba preparada la cuerda que utilizarían de red.

—Gran rey, tengo que decirte algo —comenzó a hablar el pelinaranja, determinado a ir al grano y terminar con el incómodo tema de la bebida especial cuanto antes—. Verás yo-

—Espera, yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti. Deja que yo sea el primero, estoy seguro de que te va a encantar —le interrumpió Oikawa con una brillante expresión de entusiasmo a la vez que rebuscaba en su mochila.

Hinata se tensó al pensar que se pudiera tratarse de la nueva versión de la bebida especial y retrocedió un paso a la vez que agitaba las manos delante de él en un gesto de negación.

—Espera… No… Yo… —comenzó a balbucear nervioso sin alcanzar a hilar una frase. Pero Oikawa le impacto y le sorprendió cuando se acercó a él mostrándole una caja con un DVD y una pequeña libreta—. ¿Qué es esto? —atinó a decir finalmente Hinata totalmente confundido.

—El otro día me pareció recordar que en nuestro club teníamos un vídeo con técnicas para rematar el balón. Así que lo estuve buscando a lo largo de la semana mientras mis compañeros no me veían por todas partes. Ya creía que no lo iba a encontrar cuando finalmente ayer apareció. ¿No es genial? —le preguntó haciendo una leve pausa para señalar el disco haciendo un guiño—. Lo estuve viendo anoche y realmente puede resultarte útil. También anoté las técnicas que creo que podrían adaptarse mejor a tu estilo de juego —añadió a la vez que levantaba la libreta en esta ocasión—. Toma. Cógelo y échale un vistazo cuando tengas tiempo. Te aseguro que merece la pena —aseguró a la vez que extendía los dos objetos hacia el pelinaranja con una brillante sonrisa.

—No deberías haberte tomado tantas molestias —acertó a decir Hinata, levemente abrumado mientras miraba lo que le ofrecía el otro con cierto recelo pero también con curiosidad.

—Molestia ninguna. A mí también me ha venido bien revisarlo para refrescar algunas cosas en mi mente —aseguró convencido—. Solo no desprecies mis esfuerzos y tómalo —insistió.

—Pero… ¿No lo echaran en falta en tu club? —le preguntó, aún dudoso.

—El DVD estaba perdido en un rincón que ya no utilizamos, por eso me costó tanto encontrarlo. Nadie se dará cuenta de que falta, ni siquiera se acuerdan de él. Así que puedes tenerlo durante todo el tiempo que quieras —le explicó.

Después de eso Hinata no encontró motivos para negarse a aceptarlo, sobre todo después de las molestias que parecía haberse tomado el armador, así que tomó el DVD y la libreta de las manos de Oikawa.

—En ese caso lo aceptaré. Gracias —se vio obligado a agradecerle el menor, a pesar de que su última palabra fue apenas un susurro y no sabía si el otro jugador había alcanzado a oírla, pero el armador sonrió satisfecho de todas formas.

—Solo haz buen uso de él, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Oikawa y justo después pareció acordarse de algo porque formó una expresión de realización—. Ah. Se me olvidaba —exclamó a la vez que volvía a girarse hacia su mochila y el pelinaranja le miraba confundido—. También tengo esto para ti, tal y como te prometí —declaró entusiasmado mostrándole la botella naranja que acababa de sacar, tomando completamente por sorpresa a Hinata, ya que este se había olvidado de eso por la sorpresa del DVD. De modo que el pelinaranja actuó en un acto reflejo tensándose completamente, dando un paso atrás y mirando fijamente a la botella receloso como si esta pudiera saltarle encima en cualquier momento y morderle. Oikawa hizo caso omiso a su exagerada reacción y siguió hablando tranquilamente—. He hecho varias pruebas para ajustar los ingredientes y creo que esta vez por lo menos notarás los efectos, no como la otra vez en la que estos fueron casi nulos. Estoy deseando que la pruebes y me des tu opinión —El amador extendió la botella hacia Hinata a la vez que este daba otro paso atrás inconscientemente, aún mirando el objeto como si se tratara de algo potencialmente peligroso—. ¿Pasa algo, chibi-chan? —le preguntó mirándole con un inocente gesto de confusión.

—No. No pasa nada —se apresuró en espetar Hinata, saliendo finalmente de su sorpresa inicial, y esforzándose en recomponerse y actuar normal. Aunque no lo consiguió porque la sonrisa que esbozó fue obviamente forzada y seguía mirando fijamente el objeto en cuestión.

—En ese caso toma mi bebida y empecemos con el entrenamiento, o terminará por hacérsenos tarde —le indicó Oikawa acercándole más la botella, y esta vez el pelinaranja se obligó a no retroceder mientras tenía un debate interno.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué dudaba? Simplemente tenía que serenarse y decirle claramente a Oikawa que no pensaba tomar más de su bebida especial. Pero Oikawa se había tomado tantas molestias en buscar el DVD para él sin tener necesidad de hacerlo, e incluso había tomado notas para él… La verdad era que le parecía descortés rechazar la bebida después de haber aceptado ya su regalo. De alguna forma se sentía en deuda con él. Después de todo el armador ya había hecho un montón de cosas por él sin pedir nada a cambio, ¿no sería justo que él cumpliera con lo único que le había pedido que era ayudarle con la nueva receta de su bebida para su sobrino? Pero si la aceptaba se arriesgaba a que "eso" volviera a ocurrir, y se había determinado a no permitir eso de ninguna manera… ¿Qué debía hacer?

—¿Seguro que estás bien, chibi-chan? —le preguntó el armador sacándole de sus pensamientos con una clara expresión de preocupación —. Me parece que estás actuando extraño. ¿No estarás enfermo? Podemos saltarnos el entrenamiento de hoy si no te sientes bien, o si lo prefieres solo te explicaré más técnicas para que no tengas que moverte demasiado.

La determinación de Hinata se tambaleó aún más ante su muestra de amabilidad. ¿Por qué precisamente ahora era agradable con él en vez de molesto como en muchas otras ocasiones? Así le resultaría más fácil rechazar la bebida. Pero ahora mismo tenía la sensación de que no podría hacerlo. ¿Por qué Hinata no podía ser un cabrón como Tsukishima y tirarle la bebida a la cara a pesar de la expresión de sincera preocupación que le estaba dirigiendo? Aunque la verdad era que prefería cualquier cosa antes que parecerse al antisocial de Tsukishima.

Hinata suspiró pesadamente y finalmente cedió a hacer una concesión. Solo una vez más. Aceptaría esta bebida de Oikawa para compensarle por lo que había hecho por él, pero sería la última vez. Podría sobrevivir a las reacciones de su cuerpo una vez más si se volvían a repetir como temía. Aunque fuera vergonzoso como el demonio, una vez más no le mataría y su conciencia quedaría tranquila. Después de eso se negaría aceptarla el próximo domingo, como había planeado originalmente, y podría olvidarse de todo. Podía hacerlo, había hecho cosas más difíciles.

Con eso en mente Hinata finalmente extendió la mano hacia la problemática botella y la agarró.

—Estoy perfectamente, podemos comenzar el entrenamiento —aseguró el pelinaranja tratando de sonar convencido, pero sin ser consciente del leve sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas—. Solo estaba distraído pensando en qué momento podría ver el DVD tranquilo. Si lo hago donde me pueda ver alguno de mis compañeros de equipo tendré que dar muchas explicaciones.

—Sí, será mejor evitar eso —concordó Oikawa con una leve sonrisa—. Ahora bebe un poco en lo que ato la cuerda y luego comencemos con los estiramientos.

A pesar de la determinación que había tomado, Hinata se encontró dudando y mirando la botella levemente temeroso, sin atreverse a beber.

—¿Qué pasa, chibi-chan? ¿No vas a beber? —le preguntó el armador ya subido encima de un árbol anudando la cuerda—. Te prometo que el sabor sigue siendo bueno. Probé un poco antes.

Hinata tragó saliva para darse valor y finalmente se llevó la botella a los labios para dar un primer trago. Efectivamente el sabor seguía siendo exquisito y dio varios tragos más casi sin pensarlo.

Desde su posición encima del árbol Oikawa sonrió satisfecho a la vez que en sus ojos resplandecía un brillo depredador. Pero cambió su expresión rápidamente para mostrar una inofensiva sonrisa amable a la vez que bajaba del árbol de un salto.

Oikawa tuvo que insistir mucho y prometer varias veces que no haría nada indebido para que Hinata accediera a volver a hacer los estiramientos del calentamiento en pareja.

Durante todo el proceso el pelinaranja había estado tenso, prestando especial atención a los lugares dónde le tocaba el armador. Pero, tal y como prometió, el jugador del Aoba Johsai se comportó de forma completamente correcta. Aunque a veces sus manos se acercaban peligrosamente a alguna zona comprometida, se aseguraba de no rebasar el límite de lo aceptable y no le hizo adoptar ninguna postura que le resultara embarazosa. Eso le dio a Hinata la confianza necesaria como para relajarse un poco a mitad del calentamiento, aunque no bajó la guardia por completo.

Por su parte Oikawa se mantuvo hablando animadamente todo el tiempo, haciendo caso omiso de la actitud defensiva del menor, contando diversas anécdotas que habían acontecido durante los entrenamientos del Aoba Johsai durante la última semana.

Hinata le prestó atención a medias, ya que no conocía o no recordaba a la mayor parte de la gente que el armador mencionaba, pero se aseguró de asentir de vez en cuando y hacer algunos breves comentarios para que el otro jugador no se sintiera ignorado.

La mañana la dedicaron a practicar las recepciones de Hinata con los saques de Oikawa, y por la tarde el armador levantó el balón para que el menor rematara. El jugador del Karasuno apenas había alcanzado a rozar el balón un par de veces durante las recepciones y las levantadas rápidas se le seguían resistiendo.

Oikawa le animó con actitud positiva asegurándole que le tomaría un tiempo interiorizar y llevar a la práctica las técnicas que le había explicado el día anterior, aunque eso no fuera necesario porque Hinata no era de los que se rendían a la primera de cambio. El pelinaranja estaba determinado a mejorar su forma de jugar, además de que esta vez la bebida especial de Oikawa sí parecía estar haciéndole efecto, de modo que se sentía lleno de energía, adrenalina y confianza. Esa sensación de sentirse imparable era genial, sin duda en esta ocasión el armador había acertado con los ingredientes. Sin embargo, después de tomarle el pulso, Oikawa aseguró que las cantidades seguían siendo demasiado para él y que tendría que volver a ajustarlas.

—Repito que no es necesario que la cambies. Yo creo que la receta de la bebida está perfecta según está ahora —volvió a insistir Hinata mientras Oikawa le daba el masaje habitual antes de que se despidieran.

—Aún se te acelera demasiado el pulso, eso no es bueno, y tampoco deberías estar tan inquieto como un niño hiperactivo. Solo mírate, no puedes dejar de moverte ni por un segundo —reiteró Oikawa desde su posición detrás de la espalda del pelinaranja mientras se dedicaba a masajearle los hombros con un gesto de concentración.

—Eso no es cierto. Ahora estoy sentado y no me estoy moviendo —aseguró el menor convencido girando la cabeza para mirarle por encima del hombro.

Oikawa en vez de responderle apartó una de las manos de su tarea para señalar hacia una de las piernas de Hinata. Este miró hacia donde le indicaba e hizo un leve gesto de molestia ante su pierna traidora que se estaba moviendo intermitentemente como si tuviera un tic nervioso.

—No seas terco y hazme caso, chibi-chan —le pidió Oikawa con voz conciliadora a la vez que retomaba el masaje—. Te prometo que la próxima que haga será mejor que esta. Una vez que me propongo algo no hay quien me detenga. Encontraré la fórmula perfecta para ti, ya verás.

Hinata se limitó a soltar un gruñido de frustración en respuesta, diciendo adiós a la posibilidad de convencer al armador de que dejara de practicar nuevas recetas con él y así librarse de tener que dar explicaciones el próximo domingo cuando se negara a seguir probándolas.

—Vamos, ten un poco de paciencia. Te aseguro que la espera merecerá la pena —le prometió Oikawa, malinterpretando el motivo de su gruñido, ya fuera queriendo o sin querer.

Después de eso se limitaron a despedirse e irse cada uno por su lado.

Pocos minutos más tarde, una vez más, Hinata se encontraba en la zona de vestuario de su cuarto de baño, mirando con una mezcla de enfado y resignación el hinchado miembro que tenía entre las piernas y que había quedado al descubierto después de desvestirse. Lo que temía había vuelto a ocurrir.

Ya lo había vaticinado porque según volvía a casa notaba algo ajustados los pantalones, pero la visión de su pene semi-erecto en todo su esplendor seguía impresionándole.

También era cierto que había aceptado el riesgo de que esto volviera a ocurrir cuando finalmente determinó tomar la bebida de Oikawa, aunque tampoco había llegado a confirmar del todo que "esto" fuera culpa de la bebida, solo lo sospechaba. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía provocar "esto"?

De todos modos ahora mismo no importaba cuál era la causa del estado de su pene. Lo importante era cómo iba a tratar con el problema que, incomprensiblemente y sin ningún motivo aparente, se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande entre sus piernas.

Por experiencia podía aventurar que el remedio del agua fría no iba a funcionar cuando tenía una erección tan prominente, y el último día ya comprobó que ignorar el problema tampoco era viable. Así que, ¿qué opción le quedaba? Realmente la única otra posible solución que se le ocurría era hacerse cargo de "eso" manualmente y terminar con esto cuanto antes, a pesar de que fuera vergonzoso y se sintiera un pervertido por planteárselo. Pero nadie se iba a enterar jamás de esto, él se aseguraría de ello, y era muy probable que esta fuera a ser la última vez que se viera en esta embarazosa situación si sus sospechas sobre la bebida de Oikawa eran correctas. La verdad era que terminar cuanto antes con esta situación le parecía cada vez una mejor opción.

Con estos pensamientos Hinata metió la ropa que se había quitado en el cesto de la ropa sucia y entró en la zona de duchas del baño con paso decidido y una mirada determinada, como si en vez ir a encargarse de "eso" se encaminara a la cancha justo antes de que empezara un partido particularmente difícil.

Colocó un taburete bajo cerca del grifo de la ducha y se sentó en él con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir a pesar de su vergüenza por estar con un pene completamente erecto entre sus piernas. Ese era el mejor lugar para hacerlo, ya que podría eliminar las pruebas del "crimen" fácilmente.

Hinata miró fijamente su pene con vacilación e incertidumbre, aunque su respiración ya estaba algo acelerada y sus manos temblaban levemente por la anticipación.

No tenía sentido que volviera a darle vueltas a los pros y los contras de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Solo tenía que terminar cuanto antes y ya está. Luego podría ignorar lo que había pasado como en las anteriores ocasiones. Seguiría con su vida y se concentraría solo en el voleibol como siempre.

Con estos pensamientos en mente respiró profundamente para relajarse y dirigió su aún temblorosa mano hacia su miembro. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de temblar? Aunque esta pregunta desapareció de su mente rápidamente cuando su mano rodeó el eje de su pene y le recorrió la siempre impactante primera descarga de placer. Se llevó su mano libre a la boca para ahogar el gemido que había estado a punto de emitir. Esta vez que había decidido empezar a hacer esto desde el principio se aseguraría de tener más cuidado con los sonidos que emitía para que nadie le descubriera. Sería super vergonzoso si su madre y su hermana pequeña se enteraban de que él hacía semejantes cosas pervertidas. Sin embargo cada vez que bombeaba su miembro sus pensamientos racionales se tambaleaban e iban desvaneciéndose uno tras otro entre la neblina del placer. El agarre que mantenía sobre su boca se fue aflojando sin que él fuera consciente de ello y comenzaron a escapársele cada vez más gemidos y jadeos de placer.

Rápido. Tenía que acabar rápido con esto antes de que toda la cordura le abandonara. Así que alejó la mano izquierda de su boca, abandonando definitivamente sus inútiles intentos por acallar su propia voz, y la dirigió a la cabeza de su pene esparciendo el líquido preseminal que había emanado de él. Ante la placentera sensación soltó un gemido más ronco y fuerte que los anteriores y extendió más el pegajoso líquido a lo largo de su pene. Notó en seguida la diferencia. Así el movimiento de sus manos era más fluido y resbaladizo. Se sentía tan bien. Estaba tan cerca. Casi podía rozar con los dedos esa sensación de cuando su pene estaba a punto de explotar. Por inercia los movimientos de sus manos se volvieron más rápidos, sus ojos se cerraron por la bruma del placer y alzó la cabeza hacia arriba. Ahí estaba, su mente se estaba quedando completamente en blanco y con un último movimiento de sus manos alcanzó la cumbre del placer derramando su semen con un fuerte gemido.

El torso de Hinata se derrumbó sobre sus piernas como en las anteriores ocasiones mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento.

Ya había terminado. Se había encargado del problema y después de limpiar el desastre que había provocado podía volver a fingir que nada de esto había pasado. Pero si todo había terminado…

—¿Por qué?... —atinó a farfullar Hinata entre sus respiraciones jadeantes, con el rostro aún enterrado entre sus rodillas.

Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo el cuerpo caliente? ¿Por qué por más que se esforzaba por normalizar su respiración no lo conseguía y no disminuía la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón? Normalmente después de correrse su cuerpo se relajaba y, aunque se sentía débil, volvía a la normalidad. ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente?

Finalmente el pelinaranja recuperó la compostura lo suficiente como para enderezar el torso y levantar la cabeza, pero la poca serenidad que había logrado reunir le abandonó cuando miró la imagen que quedó ante él.

Como otras veces el suelo, sus piernas y manos estaban manchadas de semen, hasta ahí todo normal, o por lo menos era algo que ya se esperaba. Lo que le desconcertó fue que su pene, que debería estar ya laxo, seguía alzado orgullosamente entre sus piernas a pesar de seguir rezumando semen por la punta, señal inequívoca de que realmente se había corrido ya una vez.

Hinata se tomó unos segundos para procesar la escena que tenía ante él antes de que el pánico y el desconcierto le invadieran por completo. ¿Por qué su pene seguía erecto? ¿No debería haberse relajado al correrse? Definitivamente esto no podía ser normal. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él? ¿Qué le pasaba a su cuerpo?

En medio de su confusión acercó una de sus temblorosas manos aún manchadas de semen hacia su hinchado miembro, tocándole levemente de forma experimental como si quisiera cerciorarse de que lo que veía era real. Solo rozó la punta suavemente con dos dedos, casi no debería de haber sentido el toque, pero su piel parecía estar hipersensible porque de allí donde se posaron sus dedos emanó una sensación tan intensa que le abrumó y le hizo gemir fuertemente.

Aunque la sensación había sido definitivamente placentera, Hinata se asustó por lo intensa e inesperada que había sido y alejó la mano a la vez que cerraba las piernas en un acto reflejo, encogiéndose sobre si mismo quedando en posición fetal aún sentado en el taburete bajo. Se quedó paralizado en esa posición con el cuerpo completamente tenso mientras los pensamientos corrían a tanta velocidad por su mente que no conseguía centrarse en ninguno. Aunque la mayor parte de ellos seguían siendo preguntas. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? ¿Esto era normal? ¿Su pene iba a quedarse así para siempre? ¿Por qué sentía su cuerpo hipersensible? ¿Por qué era consciente de hasta cualquier pequeño roce, incluso de la respiración jadeante que incidía sobre sus rodillas? ¿Por qué sus piernas habían comenzado a moverse sin ser consciente de ello? ¿Por qué el simple y leve roce de sus muslos sobre su pene que quedaba aprisionado contra su barriga se sentía tan bien? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de moverse…? ¿Por qué deseaba más…? Más… Más… Sí. Quería más. Esos leves roces no eran suficientes. Quería más… más…

La incertidumbre y las vacilaciones se fueron desvaneciendo de su mente, dando paso a una abrumadora lujuria. El esperma que había quedado esparcido entre sus muslos hacía que los movimientos de sus piernas rozando su pene fueran más fluidos. Si solo eso se sentía tan bien, ¿cómo se sentiría si lo tocaba directamente con sus manos recubiertas de pegajoso semen? Quería saberlo, su cuerpo temblaba de la anticipación porque no podía dejar de pensar que seguro que se sentiría mucho mejor. Lo quería. Lo quería tanto.

Con la mente completamente nublada, la respiración jadeante y la mirada perdida, Hinata abandono su posición fetal para dirigir sus temblorosas manos hacia su miembro viril que palpitaba dolorosamente de necesidad. Con solo posar sus manos sobre su pene le recorrió una descarga de placer tan fuerte como si acabara de alcanzar el clímax, aunque en realidad no se había corrido.

—¿Por qué… se siente… tan bien? —alcanzó a farfullar Hinata. Sus manos cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a bombear su miembro nuevamente, aunque esta vez lo hacía con leves caricias porque las sensaciones se balanceaban en el fino límite entre el placer y el dolor. Su miembro estaba hipersensible, se sentía tan raro, con cada leve troque se tambaleaba en el borde del orgasmo; pero a pesar de todo no se llegaba a correr. Su mente estaba hecha gelatina y comenzó a balbucear inconscientemente—. Es demasiado… No puedo… Por favor… No más… —A pesar de sus palabras, que tenían un leve toque de desesperación, sus manos en vez de detenerse solo redoblaron sus esfuerzos sobre su pene. Con cada caricia su placer aumentaba más, y más, y más. Parecía que no iba a tener fin. Sus gemidos se mezclaron con un leve lloriqueo, ya que había comenzado a derramar lágrimas abrumado por las sensaciones mientras seguía murmurando entre jadeos—. Quiero… que… termine ya… Si no yo… yo… ¡Ah! —su monologo fue interrumpido por un fuerte gemido tras haber rozado su dedo pulgar sobre la sensible cabeza de su pene. Ahora mismo había estado tan cerca de correrse. Tan frustrantemente cerca—. Quiero… correrme… Por favor… ya…

Tras esas últimas palabras y un último movimiento de sus manos, Hinata finalmente alcanzó la cima que ya había empezado a considerar inalcanzable. Su pene se corrió copiosamente, a pesar de haber descargado ya semen pocos minutos antes, a la vez que arqueaba la espalda y emitía un fuerte gemido. Se sintió tan abrumado por la intensa sensación que perdió el equilibrio y se calló de espaldas hacia atrás desde el taburete bajo en el que había estado sentado.

El pelinaranja apenas registró el dolor de la caída mientras jadeaba fuertemente y temblaba, quedado tumbado boca arriba en el suelo sintiéndose completamente sin energías para moverse.

—¿Shoyo? —le llamó su madre desde fuera del baño—. He oído un estruendo. ¿Estás bien?

Los oídos de Hinata apenas registraron las palabras de su progenitora mientras se esforzaba por recomponer su confusa mente. Abrió los ojos que había cerrado en medio del climax, sintiéndose aún más desorientado por descubrirse tirado en el suelo, y miró su cuerpo. A pesar de la confusión que sentía y que su visión era borrosa por las lágrimas que había derramado, alcanzó a distinguir que su pene finalmente se había quedado laxo entre sus piernas y soltó un quejumbroso suspiro de alivio.

—¿Shoyo? —le volvió a llamar su madre con tono preocupado—. Si no me respondes voy a entrar.

Hinata se tensó completamente por sus palabras y entró el pánico. De ninguna manera podía permitir que su madre le descubriera así, así que se apresuró en responderla.

—Estoy bien. Tranquila. Solo he tirado un taburete.

Él mismo se sorprendió de lo serena que había sonado su propia voz, aunque había sido ligeramente rasposa.

—No me asustes así —le respondió su madre con un ligero tono de reproche—. Date prisa en terminar, la cena está casi lista.

Después de esas últimas palabras el pelinaranja escuchó los pasos de su madre alejándose del baño. Soltó un nuevo suspiro de alivio, pero la confusión y el pánico volvieron a invadirle cuando volvió a mirarse a si mismo y se permitió pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba tirado en el sueño del baño sin fuerzas, cubierto por su propio semen y sudor, con la respiración aún jadeante y los ojos empañados por las lágrimas que no era consciente de haber derramado. Se había corrido no una, sino dos veces seguidas. Además de que esta vez sí que parecía haber perdido la razón por completo en medio del proceso porque apenas recordaba cómo había llegado a masturbarse por segunda vez. ¿La situación podía ser aún peor? Pues al parecer sí, porque de sus ojos volvieron a emanar lágrimas, aunque esta vez por lo menos sabía el motivo por el que las derramaba o al menos lo sospechaba. ¿Era posible que tuviera miedo de su propio cuerpo? Porque no sabía cómo describir de otra forma lo que sentía en ese momento mientras sollozaba silenciosamente aún tirado en el suelo del baño temblando levemente.


End file.
